Número Desconocido
by Queen Bloody Angel
Summary: Nuevo mensaje de Numero Desconocido (XXX:¡Quítate tú que llego la caballota, la diva, le perra, la potra!) Sessh: Te he dicho que ya no me hables... ¡¿Como conseguiste mi número? (XXX: Y como siempre digo ¡Si no es puta no disfruta!) Sessh: ...Maldita acosadora (XXX: Yo soy tu pony loca, yo soy tu pony loca ¡Yo soy tu pony, pony, pony loca!) Visto a las 11:43 a. m.
1. Chapter 1

Número Desconocido

 _Número Desconocido ha enviado un video._

XXX: Pues con la voz y la actitud, ese gato bien puede ser la reencarnación de Vegeta :v

-¿Se puede saber, quien te dio mi numero privado?

XXX: Oye, tranquilo viejo, no te esponjes, no te voy a secuestrar para violarte… a menos que 7w7r

-Repito, ¿Quién te dio mi numero?

XXX: ¿Paꞌ que quieres saber eso? Jaja salu2

-Déjate de juegos y responde.

XXX: ¿Qué te digo, wey? ¡Soy bruja y asisto a Hogwarts! Espera… oh rayos :v

-Con que eres una mujer, deja que te atrape y ya verás lo mal que te ira.

XXX: ¿Quién dice que dejare que me atrapes?

-Tengo mis métodos mocosa.

XXX: Por algo te dicen el Rambo de hielo… Oh espera, solo yo te digo así XD

 _Visto a las 11:11 pm…_

XXX: Deseo, deseo, deseo… Un pony :v Bye Bye

* * *

Si buscan romance, drama (que no puede faltar nunca) y una pizca de humor, entraron al lugar correcto y dependiendo de la situación los capítulos se harán cada vez más largos, con diálogos face to face, terror, o simples como este, con puros mensajes de WhastApp donde nuestro personaje misterioso juega con la paciencia y mentalidad de nuestros amados y conocidos personajes de Inuyasha…. Más que todo a Sesshomaru XD verga, ya descubrí todo :v soy mala con el misterio.

Nah paꞌ que les digo que no si, si 7-7r No saben nada de nada, pero si creen saberlo y les gusto dejen su sensual review con sus locas y sexys teorías, agréguenla a sus favoritos y síganla, yo sé que quieren no se hagan del rogar 7w7

Pd: El link del vídeo esta en mi perfil


	2. Chapter 2

Número Desconocido

XXX: Rambo de hielo, te pasas de prro ¡Ese pobre carajito no se merecía tu furia titán!

 _Visto a las 4:45 pm_

XXX: Oshe pero que falta de educancia la tuya (inserte cara de pacman enojado)

 _Visto a las 4:46 pm_

XXX: Putito :'v una que quiere ser su carnalita y le sale con estas pendejadas, no pues fuego contigo que te congelas por el frío de tu oscuro kokoro e,e

 _Visto a las 4:46 pm_

XXX: ¡Ah! Con que esas tenemos, dale, excelente, maravilloso, bravísimo hijo mío (inserte otra cara de pacman enojado) alv

XXX: Pues que empiece el acoso nivel Genki-Dama ñyajajajaja

 _Visto a las 4:50 pm_

XXX: Te acosoooooooo~

XXX: Te acosooooooooooo~

XXX: Te acosooooooooooooo~

XXX: TE ACOSOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~

XXX: Podría seguir así todo el tiempo que quieras papuh 7w7r

…

«Mierda, ¿Por qué esta subnormal, no deja de molestarme?» Se preguntó Sesshomaru, cada mensaje era más fastidioso y sin sentido que el anterior.

Pero la pregunta más importante era, ¿Por qué seguía leyendo los mensajes, si tanto le molestaba?

Esa duda se quedaría sin responder.

…

XXX: Ilari lari le oh oh oh ilari lari le oh oh oh

XXX: Barnie no es un dinosaurio porque se extinguieron, es un viejo disfrazado que anda por dinero, Barnie nos enseña muchos juegos divertidos, romper las ventanas y patear a los vecinos

XXX: Los pollitos dicen esto es un atraco dame los zapatos o si no te mato, la mamá gallina fuma cocaína y el abuelo pancho tiene el culo ancho

XXX: Cumpleaños fatal, que la pases muy mal, que te pise el Godzilla para no verte más, los regalos pa' mí, los papeles pa' ti, yo te invito al cine y tú pagas por mí

 _Visto a la 5:30 pm_

XXX: Bueno prro ganaste, me tengo que ir a nadar entre tiburones (tengo clases de natación alv) pero por mi honor que más tarde volveré para acosarte como Goku manda, seré peor que Naturo buscando a Susuki ñyajajajajaja

 _Número Desconocido te ha enviado una imagen._

XXX: Hasta luego Rambo de hielo, Besotes de lengüita babosita :3

…

Sesshomaru se consideraba una persona flemática, pero esta chiquilla hacía que los vellos de su nuca se erizaran; la imagen que le había sido enviada por esa loca era el famoso meme del dibujo de Naturo que decía «Busco a Susuki»

Simplemente perturbador, dejo el mensaje en visto nuevamente y se desconectó.

Aun se preguntaba, ¿Quién sería esa desquiciada que le mandaba mensajes?

* * *

¡Iztapalacra, se pasooooo! XD y nah, no creo... O no se :v ¡Gracias por tu rw anónima misteriosa! ¡Y gracias también a las fantasmas que la siguen! (Aplaudan cadáveres :'v)


	3. Chapter 3

Seh, quizá sea un poco tarde para un aviso importante :v pero meh, es mi fic :p

¡El fic es Kagome x Multishipp! o en todo caso Kagome y su harem :v

¡Kagome es mi perra del fandom, alv! A ella la shippeo con quien sea, y lo digo no más por que a esa morena la tendré un día con un macho alfa y al otro con otro macho pecho peludo, no quiero quejas: de que Kagome no puede quedar con Sexymaru, ni con Koga, Naraku y blah blah blah, y dependiendo de sus rw ustedes pueden votar con quien se queda Kagome, sino, la dejo con su harem... Que es lo más probable que suceda :v lol

¡Que empiece el juego! No digan que luego mi fic es una kk y tal vaina, yo ya les advertí ¡¿Si o no raza?! XD La cosa es que se rían un rato y ya :p

* * *

Número Desconocido

 _Has añadido a RamboDeHielo al grupo_ _ **Los acosados :3**_

Inu-Baka: ¿¡Que mierda es esto!?

OnePunchGirl: Aparentemente a todos nos agregó un número desconocido.

RamboDeHielo: Ya veo.

ZorritoCaperuzito: ¿Qué viste Sessho?

RamboDeHielo: Creía que ese número desconocido únicamente me molestaba a mí.

Inu-Baka: ¡¿Se dan cuenta que la única persona que no fue agregada es Kagome?!

 _Has añadido a KatnissVersiónChina al grupo_ _ **Los acosados :3**_

KatnissVersiónChina: ¿Qué es esto?

LaMomiaKikyo: -.- retira lo dicho Inuyasha.

KatnissVersiónChina: ¿Qué hice?

LobitoFeroz: ¡Kagome mi amor, ya sabía yo que no podías ser tu ese número desconocido!

KatnissVersiónChina: Vaya, pues los molestara a ustedes únicamente por que lo único que me ha hecho a mi es agregarme a este grupo.

Inu-Baka: Sospechoso e.e muy sospechoso.

LaSirenitaQueNoEsAriel: ¡Deja a Kagome-chan en paz!

OnePunchGirl: Ayame tiene razón Inuyasha, Kagome-chan sería incapaz de molestarnos de esa manera tan rara.

ZorritoCaperuzito: ¡Momento que soy lento!

ZorritoCaperuzito: En este grupo estamos Sesshomaru, Kagome, Sango, Ayame, Koga, Inuyasha, Kikyo, Bankotsu, Miroku, Kagura, Naraku, Rin, Jakotsu y yo… Ay no, no entiendo nada

ZorritoCaperuzito: TT-TT

XXX: Hue hue hue hue, los tengo a todos bajo mi maravilloso y zukulento poder 7w7r oie, pero ke rikolino

XXX: ¡LES DIJE QUE LOS ACOSARIA A TODOS COMO NATURO ACOSA A SASUKI…! Oh espera, eso se lo dije a Rambo de hielo XD

XXX: Pero wueno chiamos, hablen claro, ¿Ya saben quién soy? ¿O se los pongo con cacahuates? Eres un cacahuate sí, todos somos cacahuates si, ¡Cacahuate, cacahuate sí!

LaMomiaKikyo: ¿Cómo conseguiste nuestros números?

XXX: Eh, digamos que perdí una apuesta rikolina :v

RamboDeHielo: Apuesta ¿Eh?

NarakuLaEstrellaDelRock: Gastaran mis megas si siguen así.

CampanitaRinRin: Sesshomaro-Niisan, Inuyasha-Niisan ese número desconocido no es tan malo, me manda las canciones que me gustan e imágenes muy divertidas.

XXX: Ja vieron, prros hay una persona que me quiere… Verga, que sad colega :ꞌv

LobitoFeroz: Carajo, ¡¿Agregaste a niños pequeños?! Maldita loca

XXX: Y luego yo soy grosera (inserte cara de pacman enojado)

FujoshiNivelPro: Oh Diosito sensual, interrumpen mi sueño de belleza.

XXX: Ay si, Ay si disculpa PapuhMamuhIndefinido

LaSirenitaQueNoEsAriel: ¿PapuhMamuhIndefinido?

XXX: Si que sí, Ariel lobuna :v

RapunzelNegro: Esta deschavetada, propongo que nos salgamos del grupo y listo.

XXX: Aquí nadie se sale por que nadie se sale, prros se pasan, tan difícil es adivinar quién soy, ¡Miren la puta foto de perfil!

KatnissVersiónChina: De perfil tienes la imagen de un perro defecando -.-U

XXX: Anuma sisierto :v

XXX: Es lindo mi perrito ¿Verdad? … Bueno, creo yo que es mi perro :v

Inu-Baka: Te arrepentirás de haber conseguido mi numero maldita acosadora.

XXX: Si ese perro no es mío… ¿Por qué le tome una foto mientras cagaba?

ZorritoCaperuzito: :o tengo miedito.

XXX: ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¡Si soy la persona más adorable del mundo mundial! Como Vergeta :3… Anuma, pero si es Vegeta no Vergeta :c sorry, mi error

RapunzelNegro: Pista, a esta deschavetada le gusta el anime, mientras más hables, más pistas tendremos para saber quién eres.

XXX: Chico, pero oye soy otaku de closet :3 no sabrán quien soy hue hue hue

XXX: Otra cosa, es mientras más escribas, no mientras más hables, menso :v

LobitoFeroz: Y es de las que corrigen todo… Demonios.

XXX: Hablo el que más sabe niños del señor B)

RamboDeHielo: Estoy harto de esta sandez.

 _RamboDeHielo salió_

XXX: Dije que nadie se sale por que nadie se sale (inserte otra cara de pacman enojado)

 _Has añadido a RamboDeHielo al grupo_ _ **Los acosados :3**_

RamboDeHielo: …Te odio.

XXX: Un día me amaras bello bello de mi kokoro

XXX: ¡Algún día todos me amaran! ¡HUE HUE HUE HUE HUE!

 _KatnissVersiónChina salió_

 _RamboDeHielo salió_

 _OnePunchGirl salió_

 _ZorritoCaperuzito salió_

 _Inu-Baka salió_

 _LaMomiaKikyo salió_

 _LobitoFeroz salió_

 _LaSirenitaQueNoEsAriel salió_

 _NarakuLaEstrellaDelRock salió_

 _CampanitaRinRin salió_

 _FujoshiNivelPro salió_

 _RapunzelNegro salió_

 _LoQueElVientoSeLlevo salió_

XXX: Si son vale, tan pasaos de princesos son unos delicados :ꞌv

ElManoSuelta: ¿Qué pedo, carnales?

XXX: Llega tarde papuh :s

 _ElManoSuelta salió_

XXX: Khe prro…

* * *

¡Gracias por sus comentarios! Me alegra saber que mi loco humor Venezolano las hace reír un rato :') Gracias a Maka . Love, Aby2125 ¡Y a la Anonima misteriosa! Les agradezco sus comentarios, enserio los aprecios :'3 ¡Nos vemos en la próxima actualización, se cuidan!


	4. Chapter 4

Número Desconocido

XXX: De panita, Rambo helado ¿No sabes ni tantito quién soy?

 _Visto a las 7:00 am_

XXX: Carnalito si no respondes yo sé que es porque estas en clase… momentito… Yo también estoy en clase carnal… ay manito :v

 _Visto a las 7:05 am_

…

Dio un silencioso gruñido, el grupo de amigos de su medio hermano parecía igual de irritados que él, aparentemente el número desconocido que llevaba días molestándole también lo hacía con los otros. (Aunque la mayoría estaban en un curso menor, pues porque Sessho es mayor)

Trato de ver quien más, aparte de los amigos de su idiota medio hermano y él mismo (Además estaba el hecho de que tenía agendado todos esos números), mandaba mensajes y tenía cara de loca.

Podría ser Kagura… No, ella era demasiado seria y por como escribía número desconocido sería muy erróneo pensar que Kagura se adecuara al papel además era novia de Naraku a quien también estaban molestando, por lo que ella estaba descartada. (Y la tenía agendada también)

Sara quizás, aunque su temple cortés de aristócrata seguro que no se lo permitía... Eso y por que no poseía teléfono.

Yura… No, estaba loca lo sabía, pero simplemente no.

Había alumnas nuevas en su aula, pero no las conocía lo suficiente como para estar seguro. Tendría que averiguar más sobre sus compañeros, no permitiría que ese número desconocido le siguiera amargando la vida.

Sintió el vibrar de su teléfono, rogaba a cualquier deidad que no fuera la loca.

Casi suspiro de alivio al ver que era su vecina y amiga de Inuyasha.

…

Higurashi: Nee, Sesshomaru ¿No has podido averiguar quién es ese número desconocido?

–No.

Higurashi: Maldición, se está pasando de la raya, conoce cosas que se supone nadie sabe.

– ¿Te dijo algo en específico?

Higurashi: Es un poco vergonzoso hablar de eso.

 _Visto a las 8:23 am_

Higurashi: ¡Ok, ok! Te mandare un capture de la conversación.

 _Higurashi te ha enviado una imagen_

Higurashi: Es horrible xc

….

En la imagen claramente se leía lo siguiente:

 _XXX: Oie mamuh, ¿A qué hora vas por la leche?_

‒– _¿Qué?_

 _XXX: Pues eso pendeja, alv no, eso es pura mente reina eterna, soy tu fan número uno…_

 _XXX: ¡Pero pos que sepas a mí no me van las tijeras!_

 _XXX: No como a otras que yo me se 7w7r_

– _¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué tijeras?_

 _XXX: Anuma, ¿No te recuerdas de esa noche toda rikolina y sieizi en aquel bar coreano con las güeras de tu combo?_

–‒ _¡¿Cómo sabes eso?! ¿¡Y qué es eso de tijeras!?_

 _XXX: ¿Que no les dije? ¡Soy bruja y asisto a Hogwarts! …Oh espera, eso se lo dije al Rambo de hielo, alv XD_

–‒ _¿Sesshomaru? ¿Estás hablando de Sesshomaru?_

 _XXX: Pues claro mi monita china, pero aparentemente soy la única que le dice Rambo de hielo… #LaBidaBaleBerga TT-TT_

 _XXX: Nadie nunca se anima a compartir mis locuras…. ¡Pues que me importa un cacahuate, cacahuate sí! (inserte cara de pacman llorando enojado)_

 _XXX: ¡Ahora por recordarme mi triste y solitaria existencia…! ¡Te trolleare hasta que se funda tu perolito de tantos mensajes zukulentos!_

 _XXX: ¡¿Te recuerdas de esa vez en que te sentaste sin querer queriendo en un helado de chocolate y todos creían que te habías cagado?!_

 _XXX: ¿¡O esa vez en que mientras dormías en la biblioteca hablaste dormida y dijiste «Oh Hugh Jackman entiérrame tus garritas como si fueras Wolverine» …!? Anuma, ese fue mi sueño :v_

– _¿Por qué me dices todo eso? Tienes problemas mentales._

 _XXX: ¡¿AH YO?! ¡¿NO ESE POCO E'ꞌPENDEJOS CON LOS QUE TE JUNTAS?!_

 _XXX: Te voy a lanzar la chancleta kamikaze pa que hables claro (inserte cara de pacman enojado)_

–‒ _Me estas asustando y perturbando._

 _XXX: Perturbada yo que presencie cuando Kikyo se jamoneo contigo borracha, ese bar coreano no es pa flores delicagadas como ustedes reinas eternas…_

 _XXX: Bue, mi trabajo aquí se terminó, pa que los demás no digan que no te doy amorsh :3_

–‒ _¡¿Quién eres?!_

….

Su plateado flequillo cubría su mirada, ese o esa demente se estaba pasando de la raya tal y como Higurashi decía.

Cerro con fuerza su puño, ahora más que nunca tenía que averiguar quién era ese número desconocido.

Por su honor y el de su vecina… Pero más que nada por el suyo.

…

Bloqueo su teléfono con una sonrisa imperceptible, aún no descubrían quien era. La respuesta estaba en sus narices, pero vaya que era buena jugando a esto del número desconocido.

Se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo, y ahora que recordaba ya era hora de molestar a Inu-Baka y quien sabe, luego a la momia Kikyo… Uff eran muchas personas a quienes molestar.

¿Por qué acepto esa apuesta…? ¡Ah sí! Porque estaba aburrida.

Estuvo a punto de soltar una fuerte carcajada, pero se contuvo sabiendo que eso podría atraer la atención de Rambo y era lo que menos necesitaba.

Eso y que estaba en clases y no quería ser regañada.

* * *

¡Hola babys! Seh, está un poco corto el cap, pero así se mantiene el suspenso XD ¡Gracias por sus rw! Me pone feliz saber que mi esencia venezolana les causa risa :'3 incluso le doy las gracias a los cadáveres que no comentan ni siquiera con un «Conty plz» XD por que se que están allí leyendo tras la pantalla, lo sé lo presiento 7w7

Bueno, me despido ¡Nos vemos la próxima semana, las amo bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Número Desconocido

En la azotea del instituto Shikon se encontraba un grupo de amigos, los cuales parecían muy enojados y fastidiados.

–No es divertido, en este momento el que se las esté dando de gracioso o graciosa que confiese que es el número desconocido. –exclamo Koga con expresión furibunda.

–Cállate sarnosito, aquí todos hemos estado siendo molestados por la misma persona así que los que estamos aquí presentes estamos totalmente descartados. –rebatió Inuyasha, estaba sentado en el barandal del balcón de brazos cruzados.

–Pero solo alguien del grupo nos conoce lo suficiente como para tener información privada y nuestros números, los cuales muy pocas personas tienen. –razono Sango, coloco su mano en su barbilla y la froto pensativamente.‒–La cuestión es, ¿Cuál es el verdadero motivo de molestarnos?

–Dijo que lo hacía porque perdió una apuesta, pero es demasiado absurdo. –opino Kagome, se recostó en el paredón, mismo donde se encontraba recostado el peliplata mayor.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir otra cosa, la puerta que daba a la azotea fue abierta dando paso a los más pequeños del grupo. Rin la hermana menor de los Taisho, Shippo el primo de Ayame junto a Bankotsu y Jakotsu quienes venían tras los menores.

– ¿Dónde están Miroku, Naraku, Kagura y Ayame? –pregunto Kikyo.

–Dicen que ya vienen, estaban entregando un reporte de biología. ‒informo Bankotsu sentándose en el suelo como indio, Jakotsu se quedó parado, alegando que no quería ensuciarse.

– ¡Sesshomaru-Niisan, Kag-Neesan! –grito Rin lanzándose a los brazos de la azabache, en su mirada se leía la angustia.‒–Tenían razón, ese número desconocido da miedo.

Inuyasha se levantó exaltado de su lugar.

– ¡¿Qué te hizo?!

La pequeña niña no pudo responder por lo afligida que se sentía así que le paso el teléfono, Kagome la cargo en brazos y al igual que los demás se acercó a ver lo que ponía el mensaje.

…

 _XXX: Ola k ase, ¿te gusta el shaoi o ke ase?_

– _No entiendo :c_

 _XXX: Ostias, sisierto que eres una loli :v_

– _Ehhh…_

 _XXX: ¿Cómo va a ser? ¿¡No sabías que eres una loli!? (inserte cara de pacman enojado)_

– _No… Pero ya no estas siendo divertida como antes…_

 _XXX: ¿Y quién dice que antes quería ser divertida? :3_

 _XXX: Ay corazoncito, tan ingenua y pequeña campanita, al igual que tus hermanos y sus amigos he venido por ti_

 _XXX: Y no me iré hasta obtener lo que busco querida mía_

– _¿Qué buscas? No entiendo por qué ahora estas actuando de esta manera, ¡No me gusta!_

 _XXX: Nadie dijo que debía gustarte pequeña loli no legal_

 _XXX: ¿Por qué no abres el compartimiento de tu escritorio? Quizás te guste la sorpresa :3_

 _XXX: Nos vemos pequeña campanita :3 :3 :3_

…

Rin saco de su mochila varías fotos y se las paso a los más grandes, pero sin separarse de los brazos de Kagome.

Todos contemplaban asustados las fotos de sí mismos en sus habitaciones, ya fuera durmiendo o haciendo alguna actividad… Tras cada fotografía estaba el apodo que aquel número desconocido les había otorgado adjunta a una frase que les dejo los vellos de punta.

« _Empezó como un mero juego, pero sus vidas ahora son mías, aunque se escondan sé dónde encontrarlos, aunque corran lograre alcanzarlos, aunque intenten dar conmigo seguiré tras las sombras a la espera de cazarlos uno a uno :3»_

Apenas terminaron de leer el mensaje los teléfonos de todos empezaron a sonar; un mismo número los llamaba a todos… Ese maldito número desconocido a quien no podían darle cara.

Insistía, insistía e insistía, pero nadie se animaba a contestar, los más pequeños empezaron a chillar del miedo mientras buscaban refugio en sus familiares.

Sesshomaru iba a contestar, pero entonces todos los aparatos inteligentes se silenciaron, pero volvieron a sonar con el característico tono de cuando llega un mensaje, lo que vieron fue algo que muy difícilmente olvidarían.

…

 _XXX: Miren detrás de ustedes :3_

…

Todos voltearon y casi se van de espaldas al ver que en el muro donde anteriormente se habían recostado Sesshomaru y Kagome estaba escrito con una sustancia rojiza lo siguiente:

« _ **Manténganse alertas niños del señor**_ »

Nadie pudo decir nada, habían quedado mudos ¿Cómo en el mundo paso eso? ¿En qué momento? ¿Por qué? Y más importante aún ¿Quién?

* * *

Este capitulo lo dedico a Amgd12 quien actualizo más rapido su fic XD ¡Lo prometido es deuda mayora!

Jajajajaja ahora se viene lo bueno y más loco, pues, número desconocido no solo ha decidido a jugar y llevar sus bromas en grande, sino que les ha dejado en claro que los acosara de aqui, hasta el final XD pero tranquilos, es inofensivs... Casi 7w7

Quiero dar gracias a todas las que me leen, Anonima misteriosa respondiendo a tu pregunta, si, OnePunchGirl es la maravillosa Sango XD ¿Te soy familiar? :o ah caramba esa no me la esperaba xd gracias Javiera Pilar y aby2125 por sus comentarios ¡Me hacen muy feliz cada vez que veo rw de todos ustedes! :'3 y a los cadaveres ¡Dejen la flojera y pongan su rw! XD siento su mirada en la pantalla, siento su risa contenida 7w7 ajio ajio ajio

¡Nos vemos la proxima semana, los amos!


	6. Chapter 6

Número Desconocido

 _Higurashi te ha añadido al grupo_ _ **Caza Misterios**_

Higurashi: Okey, ya agregué a todos.

InuTil: Bien ¿Y ahora qué?

Matsumoto: No tenemos nada que sea relativo para revelar la identidad de número desconocido.

Wolf: Sango tiene razón, no sabemos nada de nada y mientras no tengamos nada que nos dé una mísera pista de quien sea seguiremos en lo mismo.

Wolf: ¡Puta madre!

Ishida: No mamen, entonces seguimos igual con ese puto loco o loca acosándonos día y noche.

Yoshida: Cálmate Miroku, todos estamos nerviosos por este desconocido o desconocida ¡Lo que sea, mierda!

Ishida: Pues ni que chuchas ni que nada, ¡No me digas que me calme!

Sakuraba: Ey, la pelirroja tiene razón, alterándonos no lograremos nada, tenemos que pensar con frialdad.

Wolf: Tú y Sesshomaru saben de frialdad, haber digan ¡¿Qué hacemos?!

‒Primero, deja de ser un imbécil segundo, la próxima vez que te vea te golpeare y tercero, revisemos minuciosamente cada mensaje hasta encontrar un patrón de conducta y personalidad.

Higurashi: … No tengo un buen presentimiento.

Kusai: Yo tengo miedo, ¡Ayame no me dejes solito!

Rin: ¡Yo también Shippo-chan! ¡Sesshomaru-Niisan estoy asustada!

InuTil: Muy bien, basta, es obvio que no fue buena idea agregar a los enanos, solo nos alteramos más de lo necesario.

Tatewaki: ¿No podemos mandar a rastrear el número y matarle lentamente hasta que clame piedad una vez le encontremos?

Kusai: … Ahora no sé quién da más miedo, si Naraku o el número desconocido

Kinomoto: Naraku querido, no estas siendo de mucha ayuda.

Sakuraba: Pues tu tampoco ayudas Kagura.

Shichinintai B: Señoritas no empiecen una discusión, capaz es lo que número desconocido busque, enemistarnos y hacernos desconfiar unos de otros.

Shichinintai J: Mi lindo hermanito tiene razón, además el estrés provoca arrugas.

‒Esto no tiene sentido, estos grupitos de WhatsApp son una pérdida de tiempo, tiempo valioso en que podríamos encontrar algo relevante para dar con la identidad del número desconocido.

‒No seguiré perdiendo mi tiempo.

 _Has salido del grupo_ _ **Caza Misterios**_

…

Dejo el teléfono en la mesita de noche y lo enchufo al cargador. Estaba por ingresar al baño cuando algo que entro por su ventana cayo en el suelo de su recamara.

Arqueo una de sus finas y plateadas cejas, con cierta reticencia levanto el objeto. Una piedra con un pedazo de papel atado a ella.

Sin saber por qué, sintió que la bilis le subía por la faringe, sudo frio… Se sintió sofocado. Antes de leer lo que había en el papelito se asomó por la ventana tratando de ver quien pudo haber arrojado aquel mini proyectil, pero nada, la calle estaba tan desierta que solo aumento sus nervios, aquellos de los que alguna vez se jacto de tener de acero.

Antes de poder abrirla, la puerta de su recamara fue abierta abruptamente por el torpe de Inuyasha y Rin, quienes se veían bastante exaltados.

‒ ¡Hermano esto acaba de entrar en mi cuarto! ‒exclamo la niña con expresión aterroriza junto a Inuyasha que se veía intranquilo.

Ambos, al igual que él, traían en mano un papel atada a una piedra.

No hizo falta que dijera nada, los tres al mismo tiempo desenrollaron el papelito de la piedra y leyeron en voz alta.

« _ **Panqueques, panqueques me gustan los panqueques, panqueques, panqueques**_ »

La cara de incredulidad y enojo destacaba más que nada en los dos chicos, mientras que en la menor se reflejaba la confusión. Sabían que era de número desconocido pues solo ella estaba tan loca como para poner un mensaje tan ridículo.

«¡CORTE!»

Los tres chicos voltearon a ver al frente encontrándose con la mirada fulminante de la directora.

‒ ¿¡ES MUCHO PEDIR QUE MUESTREN MIEDO POR LO PSICÓTICO DE LA SITUACIÓN!?

Lo decía más que nada por Sesshomaru.

‒Ay santo Dende que estas en el templo de Kami Sama, claro como soy venezolana y no tengo el presupuesto adecuado para contratar gente profesional. ‒la directora se dio un facepalm lo bastante fuerte como para que los otros personajes salieran de sus camerinos atraídos por el fuerte y doloroso sonido. ‒Narradora, cállate que tienes que estudiar, anda, anda, ve a estudiar a saber cuándo tienes examen.

De una cabina salió una morenaza bastante ofendida, haciéndole un desprecio se dirigió a la salida.

‒Ya no puedo con esto, debí estudiar diseño gráfico como soñaba. ‒sollozo. ‒ Pero no, tenía que estudiar derecho, por eso no tengo presupuesto… ¡Miroku!

‒ ¡Si diga!

‒ ¡Masaje!¡Ahora! Y alguien que llame a la narradora para que sigamos rodando, que no sé porque mierda le dije que se fuera. ‒ordeno estresada, sintiendo maravillada como las masculinas manos del monje pervertido quitaban la tensión acumulada. ‒Oh si, considérate protagonista la próxima ves Miroku, ah de eso hablaba…

Miroku levanto el puño en alto sintiendo la gloria correr por sus venas.

«¡ACCIÓN!»

 _Sabían que era de número desconocido pues solo ella estaba tan loca como para poner un mensaje tan ridículo._

‒… Ya no quiero comer panqueques lo que me quede de vida. ‒musito Rin que estaba más pálida de lo normal, los mayores asintieron de acuerdo con lo que decía.

Pronto el teléfono de Inuyasha sonó indicándole que acababa de recibir un mensaje.

…

Kagome H: ¿De casualidad, no les llego un mensaje sobre panqueques?

‒ ¡¿Tú también?!

Kagome H: No solo yo, los demás también.

‒Que mamada con esta loquera.

‒Te hablo luego, Rin está un poco chocada por lo que está pasando.

Kagome H: Ok.

…

Se desconectó, tenían un presentimiento… Pero no sabía si sería uno bueno o uno malo; esperaba que fuera lo primero.

«¡Y CORTEN, SE QUEDA!»

La directora se levantó de su silla con expresión liberada.

‒ ¡Aleluya! Gracias papá Dios, ¿Saben qué? Espero que mi presupuesto más adelante me permita contratar al elenco de One Punch Man, apuesto que un proyecto con ellos sería menos complicado de sobrellevar, ¡Es más! Seguiré con mi proyecto ultra mega secreto de Dragon Ball, no los necesito.

Dando media vuelta se fue dirigiendo a la salida del set.

‒Lamentamos esto queridas lectoras, pero Ely ha estado bajo mucho estrés y Ángel no ayuda, aunque sean la misma persona trabajan de manera separada, Ángel es la de las ideas y todo eso, mientras que Ely es quien debe escribirlo y dirigirlo jejeje. ‒explico Kagome ante la mirada extrañada de algunas de las lectoras que no sabían por qué seguían leyendo esto.

‒ ¡Deja de romper la fucking cuarta pared, que eso cuesta plata, PLATA QUE NO POSEO! ‒grito la directora, haciendo que muchas se cuestionen lo siguiente:

«¿Qué mierda acabo de leer?»

‒ ¡NARRADORA DIJE QUE YA!


	7. Chapter 7

Número Desconocido

XXX: jelou, iz my :v

 _Visto a las 9: 50 pm_

XXX: Avle claro iave, ke lo ke papuh riko

 _Visto a las 9:51 pm_

XXX: ¡¿Qué vedga pueh?! Naguara vladi1000

 _Visto a las 9:53_

XXX: Coño ¿Por qué nadie me contesta? (inserte cara de pacman enojado)

…

«Cristo», pensó Inuyasha.

El que se ponía a investigar en su teléfono y la loca que le acosaba, tenía ya varios mensajes cuando encendió los datos y cada uno era más estúpido que el anterior. Todos estaban hasta la coronilla con esa situación tan descabellada.

Una mano toco su hombro, haciendo que el peliplata saltara de su sitio. Volteo azorado y casi se va de espaldas al ver que se encontraba más solo que un perro viejo, un sudor frío le recorrió la espina dorsal. Se levantó de la cama con la intención de salir a tomar un poco de aire, pero al ver hacía la puerta su corazón se detuvo.

La puerta estaba totalmente forrada con imágenes de sus amigos, su hermanita y su medio hermano, todos en clase o paseando, ¿¡Cómo demonios paso eso!? Apresuradamente empezó a quitar las imágenes de la puerta arrugándolas y rompiéndolas, para luego tirarlas en la basura.

Ya no podía más, eso tenía que acabar ¡Pero a la de ya!

«¡Y CORTEN ME ENCANTA!»

Inuyasha suspiro aliviado, la directora y la autora habían estado en constante disputa, por lo que la directora se encontraba tensa y nunca quedaba satisfecha con lo que hacían.

‒Acércate Inu querido. ‒ llamo la directora, lo cual encendió todas sus alarmas. ‒ ¡Pero que sea para hoy!

Prácticamente corrió a su encuentro, no quería tentar su suerte. Además, si hacía algo que acabara con el buen humor de la directora, lo matarían los demás.

‒ ¿Qué pasa?

La sonrisa que le enviaba ella solo aumento sus nervios.

‒ ¡Necesito que te veas más perturbado! ¡Que tus ojos me muestren que quieres cagarte en los putos pantalones! Joder, necesito un helado de chocolate. ‒Y como ella era la directora, rápidamente le fue traído uno. ‒ ¿Por qué mierda no hacen eso cuando pido a Min YoonGi?

Murmuro viendo con adoración e ironía su helado.

Suspiro. ‒Inu cariñito, siéntate aquí cerca mío, voy a orientarte el arte del ꞌ _Miedo 100% real no fake_ ꞌ ¡Mientras, hagamos cambio de escena! Rodemos en la parte de Kagome y Sexymaru, ¡Vayan por la señorita y el señorito y que sea rápido! Y, ¡Maldita sea, Angel! ¿¡Por qué no me dijiste que el lunes hay evaluación de economía!?

Ely, la directora, se levantó dejando que Inuyasha ocupara su asiento con cierta timidez, escuchando el alboroto que armaba la directora. Sip, ella volvía a estar enojada.

«‒ _¡A la próxima que me ocultes algo tan importante como eso juro que no abro la computadora en varios años!_

‒ _¡Estas exagerando!_

‒ _¡Yo te voy a enseñar lo que es exagerar maldita…!_ »

‒ ¡Y nos vemos en la próxima, queridas lectoras! ‒exclamo Inuyasha redirigiendo la atención de las chicas leyentes, de la pelea a su persona. ‒Esto está descontrolándose un poco, esperemos que para la próxima vez que nos veamos, las aguas estén más pacíficas.

«‒ _¡Vuelve aquí para que pueda destrozar tu culo imaginario!_ »

‒ ¡ADIOS!

* * *

¡Ara, ara! ¿Me extrañaron? ¡Pues volvi! XD lamento la ausencia y lo corto del cap, es que wueeeno ya saben, la universidad, la dictadura de mi presidente, mi roto shipp StarTom ;-; y ¡La victoria de mi amado 17! ¡Woooo! XD ok ya, gracias a las que dejan sus bellos rw y a las que no, pero igual siento su mirada tras la pantalla 7w7r se que estan ahí xd

Buenoooo, si quieren saber de mi y mentarme la madre sobre cuando actualizo, pueden seguir la página donde administro y paso mi súper contenido lleno de bullying XD se llama: «Es de Inuyasha» y bueh, mi nick name es el mismo de aqui mero :p poss ya, me voy ¡Disfruten lo que queda de semana! Yo me voy a flojear y a fingir que hago tarea, por que si tengo evaluación el lunes :'v ¿Por que soy asi?


	8. Chapter 8

Número Desconocido

Kagome estaba sentada en la banqueta del parque más cercano a su vivienda, tenía algo de miedo, pero ni estando en casa podía estar tranquila. Sufría de ansiedad y el que ahora una loca psicópata los acosara a todos ellos solo agravaba su problema. Quizá si apagara su teléfono un tiempo Número desconocido se cansaría de insistir.

Bajo la mirada hasta sus zapatos, hastiada del sonar de su teléfono, sabía que era ella pues le había colocado un tono personalizado. La canción ꞌ _The Imperial March_ ꞌ de Darth Vader en Star Wars. Y la escuchaba sonar todo el tiempo.

Sintió que alguien más tomaba asiento a su lado. Kagome volteo intrigada la mirada encontrándose con el guapo medio hermano de su amigo y vecino. Sorprendida decidió guardar silencio y apartar sus ojos del hermoso rostro del albino mayor.

Pero su teléfono lo arruino todo cuando volvió a sonar la marcha imperial: _Ti ti tin ti tin tin ti ti… Ti ti tin ti tin tin ti ti…_ Y seguía sonando el maldito aparato.

Sesshomaru arqueo una de sus finas cejas, la miro de reojo. Aunque nunca lo fuera a admitir había visto a su vecina salir presurosa de su casa, se le veía mortificada lo cual hizo que se preocupara solo un poquito, por lo que decidió seguirla, pensó que quizás en la marcha encontraría a Número Desconocido, pero nop.

No encontró absolutamente nada, es más, el parque estaba demasiado solitario; en alguna otra circunstancia le habría parecido esplendido, pero con el problema de esa loca, era mejor andarse con cuidado.

De pronto el teléfono de la pequeña azabache dejo de sonar, sin embargo, el que comenzó a sonar después fue el suyo propio. Hastiado desbloqueo el aparato, sabiendo de quien se trataba dejo que su vecina acercara la mirada.

…

XXX: Miralos nomas, llevo rato esperando a que se jamoneen, ¡Jamoneate a Katniss versión china, Rambo de hielo! Alv, la soda se calentó y las cotufitas se enfriaron, ustedes si son vale (Inserte cara de pacman enojado), me voy a volver de polvo esperando un puto beso francés entre los dos son unos marditossssss…

 _Visto a las 10:03 a. m._

…

Kagome estaba totalmente sonrojada, Sesshomaru apretaba con más fuerza de la necesaria el pobre aparato inteligente.

…

XXX: ¡Katniss deja la mojigatería! Míreseme ahí Rambo helado, o usted agarra y la jamonea o yo hago un súper movimiento saiyajin pa' que se achuchen, la cosa es sí o sí.

XXX: ¡VAYALO YA YA YA JUUU!

 _Visto a las 10:07 a. m._

…

Antes de que alguno pudiera advertir lo que pasaba, unos objetos que llegaron desde lugares opuestos, golpearon las cabezas del peliplateado y la azabache, haciendo lo que número desconocido exigía, besarse. Era un beso accidental pero, un beso era un beso.

Es más, les cayó confeti de quien sabe dónde.

Sesshomaru tenía una mirada que daba un miedo y Kagome no sabía dónde esconderse, ya nunca sería capaz de ver a los ojos al medio hermano de su amigo.

…

XXX: OH SANTO DENDE QUE NOS MIRAS DESDE EL TEMPLO DE KAMISAMA, SANTIFICADO SEA TU VERDE CUERPO ¡PERO QUE ZUKULENTO FUE ESE JAMONEO!

XXX: Muero, ah, me palpito, ah, Diosito, fui fuiu, eso estuvo caliente papus, les doy 20 de 10, necesito maaaaasssss….

XXX: Los shippeo gordamente pendejos de mierda :v

…

Kagome huyó del lugar, con los ojos inundados en lágrimas y la cara roja de la pena, por mientras Sesshomaru trataba de serenarse para no matar a lo que fuera que se le aproximara.

-Maldita, juro que te atrapare…

…

XXX: Quiero ver que lo intentes papuh 7w7r ¡Vayalo!

 _Visto a las 10:45 a. m._

* * *

 _¡Hola nenes de mi kokoro! ¿Cómo han estado? Yo espero que bien :3 no me pregunten como me va plox :v mi vida en este momento no es de color rosita, pero por ustedes ¡Le echo bolas! :3_

 _Muchas gracias a la PotraSalvaje, a las Anónimas misteriosas ;3 a Maki, a la Guest y a amayatsuki16 ¡Y obviamente a las fantasmitas! 7w7r siento su mirada en la pantalla leyendo mi zukulenta nota XD_

 _Díganme nenes, si la loca desconocida quiere juntar otra shipp ¿Cuál les gustaría? Por que esto no es solo Sesshome, nah, también habrá InuKag, SanMir, InuKyo, KohaRin, etc, etc, etc. ¿Ya captan no? Déjenme saberlo en sus sensuales reviews ¡Un beso, nos vemos!_


	9. Chapter 9

Número Desconocido

Kagome ya no salía de su habitación, solo lo hacía para ir al instituto, comer e ir al baño a realizar sus necesidades fisiológicas, pero nada más, no no navegaba en internet y como ya no investigaba en la red, se conformaba con la información de los libros, los cuales siempre le pedía a su hermano que le trajera de la biblioteca.

¡Maldito número desconocido!

Le estaba arruinando su juventud y sus amistades, porque no se quedó quieta ni satisfecha por lo que hizo entre Sesshomaru y ella, el incidente del beso no la dejaba dormir, pero no era eso, no claro que no, esa loca decía shippearla con todo ser masculino (y uno que otro femenino) que se atravesara en su camino.

Flash Back

...

XXX: Katnissssssssssssss, ¿Ya te dije que también te shippeo con el princeso Bankotsu?

-¿El princesa Bankotsu?

XXX: Alv :v es que tiene cabello de princesa ... Aunque pensándolo bien, todos los machos con los que te shippeo tienen cabello de princesa ... ¡Ah qué bonito carnal!

-Por favor, ya dime ¿Quién eres?

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

-¿Alguna vez alguien del grupo te hizo algo malo?

-Es que, no entiendo ¿¡Por qué!?

XXX: JAJAJAJA SE PASOOOOO, QUE LOCOOOOO, ME MEOOOO XD XD XD

XXX: Katniss, no hay un motivo en general que me impulse a hacer lo que hago, lo hago por tres simples y válidas razones 7w7r alv

-¿Y cuales son esas razones válidas?

XXX: N1: Porque me da la gana, N2: Porque quiero y letra número C: Porque puedo, así que ¡Vete a la catalina de tu santísima madre, alv!

XXX: Confórmate con saber que no los agrediré físicamente, pero por la parte psicológica es otro asunto ... Hue Hue Hue (7u7)

-Al principio solo dijiste que lo hacías por una apuesta ¿Mentiste?

XXX: Nopiti nopiti nop, comenzó con una apuesta eso sí, pero ya después me gusto la cosa ... Oie zy

XXX: ¡Y LA COSA SUENA RA! ¡Y LA COSA SUENA RA! ¡ESCOOBY DOO PA PA! ¡Y EL BUM BUM BUM BUM BUM!

XXX: Odio la maldita canción pero es pegadiza como mi amor por ti :3

XXX: ¡Te loveooo! ¡Awooo awoooo!

 _Visto a las 12:09 p.m._

XXX: ¡Epa, epa, epa! El único que puede dejarme en visto es Rambo de hielo, no te pases de verga carajita rikolina (inserte cara de pacman enojado)

 _Visto a las 12: 20 pm_

XXX: Ta buena la vaina, perate nomas que te agarre solita, solin, sola ewe

XXX: ¡Beeeee! ¡Becerraaaaaa!

Fin Flash Back

Kagome tembló de solo recordarlo.

 _Nya ~_

La mirada azulada de la azabache se dirigió a su gato, el pobre gordito venía peleando con algo que estaba atado a su cola. Aquello intrigó en sobre manera a la morena, consternada le quito aquello que le molestaba y al terminar de leer la nota sintió como un nudo se le formaba en la garganta.

Lo que traía era nada más y nada menos que la foto del beso accidental entre Sesshomaru y ella y un fragmento de lo que parecía pertenecer a su diario privado.

Azorada, abrió el compartimiento de su mesita de noche y sacando el fondo falso, descubrió con horror que su diario no estaba.

Ahora sí que se quería morir ... ¡Maldito número desconocido!

* * *

… (Inserte pacman emperrado y con lagrimita) ustedes son altas lacra, no es justo ¡Adivinaron dos de mis caps! :'v nyo se vale, primero Asagi Uchiha y después la anónima misteriosa, me hacen sentir que soy un asco para el misterio X'D okno ya me camo, ¿Saben? En un principio tenía planeado que NúmeroDesconocido-chan acabará con Sessh, pero pensé «A la mayoría le choca que inventen un personaje y lo junten con el canon» y dije alv, sera un Harem, de todos los rw que he recibido en todas mis historias, usteden me han caido burda e' calidad :3 las loveooo, es más creí que este fic sería un fiasco D':

En sério gracias a las que me leen y dejan (O no 7u7r pero que están ahí) sus rw, Alba Salvatore, Asagi Uchiha y anónima misteriosa que jamás puede faltar ;) gracias ladys sus rw me inspiran.

Pd: Agradezcan a Raquel Taisho el que actualizará el día de hoy, ¡Listo woman cumplí mi palabra! (?)


	10. Chapter 10

Número Desconocido

XXX: ¡Ándala osa mi amor eterno! Por fin conseguí tu número es lo que, se prendió esta vaina ¡Ajuaaa!

PecosoLoco: ¿Quién se supone que eres?

XXX: Achis achis los mariachis, relaje esa raja menol, que yo lo que vengo es a dar amol para vos XD

XXX: Ya puesss, soy seria como camella :v …. ¿Qué tan lejos has llegado con la campanita? 7w7r Jodaaa, si apenas van por la primera base por que le tienes miedurris a los mastodontes de sus hermanos, pos yo lo cuido ;3 ara, ara uste ieguele que aca y palla lo voa vigilar, ajio ajio.

PecosoLoco: ¿Quién es "campanita"? ¿Y por qué tengo que llegar más lejos con ella?

XXX: Mijo, lo que tienes de bello y adorable lo tienes de medio lento -.-U, ¿¡Hablo de Rin, la jeva tuya papuh!? O sea, te súper shipeo con ella, hasta los tengo apodados como los rikolinos caramelitos que son XD LOS AMOOOOOOOOOOO

XXX: Entoncessss… ¿Ya le diste un buen jamoneo? Porque yo puedo aiudarte chamito chamo 7u7

PecosoLoco: Como que mejor te voy a bloquear.

XXX: ¡Vedga y una que quiere es ayudar! Nojoda vale, lo que tas es picao por que la Megumi no te para pelota y esa es su waifu platónica, y possss….

XXX: ¡NO TE PUEDES LIBRAR DE MI COÑO! Soy es lacra y siempre encuentro la manera de volver, este beta no se queda así menor, voy a conseguir una fotini suya de un buen jamoneo entre tú y la Rin

XXX: ¡FIERRO PARIENTE! ¡AJUAAAAAA!

 _PecosoLoco te ha bloqueado_

«Pues este tiene más huevos que todos los otros pendejos juntos, ni el Sesshomaru pensó en esta solución» pensó viendo con indignación y diversión la notificación del bloqueo.

Se encogió de hombros y siguió pelando su banana, mientras pensaba de qué manera podía seguir molestando al grupo ese, se había extralimitado con las bromas y hasta se le estaba complicando molestarlos sin que se dieran cuenta de quién era, porque si la descubría seguro la mataban.

Dejo la cascara en el contenedor de basura y volvió a su lugar de descanso… Tras el muro que separaba el jardín y las mesas del comedor.

De pronto y para extrañeza suya, su teléfono vibro. Desbloqueándolo se dio cuenta con gran asombro y curiosidad que era el número de Miroku.

…

ElManoSuelta: Esto tiene que parar, seas quien seas, debes detenerte.

XXX: Jajajaja XD es la primera vez que alguien me manda un mensaje… Irga eso si es bien sad compa :'v

XXX: iralo pueh, ¿Cómo ta' la cosa papuh? ¿La Shango ya te peldono por tocarle la nalga a la Yura de la sección C? XD Porque me reí es bello con las sendas cachetadas que te zamparon las dos mamus XD es más lo tengo grabao' y todo

ElManoSuelta: Te has desviado completamente de lo principal, ¿Por qué nos molestas? ¿Es alguna manera de llamar la atención? Por qué no me explico tú afán en amargarnos la existencia con tus molestas bromas.

…

Quiso reír al ver el mensaje, pero por alguna razón en vez de risas fueron lágrimas ¿Y el que mierda le importaba si no tenía nada mejor que hacer? Sonrió con malicia, las lágrimas aún corrían por sus mejillas lo cual le daba una imagen un tanto perturbadora.

...

«Venga, ahora si hay que subir las cosas de nivel» pensó con una gran sonrisa, viendo la notificación del pecoso en facebook.

 _Cita doble con la niña más bella del universo y los dos friends más locos de todos, pero con amor XD_

Sonrió con diversión, cita doble ¿eh? Eso significaba doble broma y doble diversión. Se atrevió a leer los comentarios, quizá averiguaba algo que le ayudaría a conseguir la foto de sus jamoneos.

 _Shippo Kusai: Hombre cálmate, solo vamos a ir a la feria._

 _Kohaku Taiyija: Tú si eres, arruinas la presentación._

 _Soten Raiju: ahora por eso ya no subo contigo a la rueda de la fortuna #Shippo Kusai_

 _Shippo Kusai: TT-TT ay nadie me quiere todos me odian_

 _Rin Taisho: #Kohaku Taiyija eres un amorcito (inserte corazón) ¡Quiero ganar un Dragón en el juego de las ranitas!_

 _Kohaku Taiyija: ¡No te preocupes! Yo lo gano por ti ;)_

 _Soten Raiju: pasen por mi mañana, no tengo quien me lleve_

 _Shippo Kusai: yo voy querida mía (inserte emoji enamorado)_

…

Se desconectó, no había nada interesante más que ternura ricolina de parte de esos cuatro. Bufo, ni ella que era una vieja (No literalmente) tenía esa suerte en el amor, se estiro en la silla de su escritorio, habían pasados dos días desde aquella conversación con el mano suelta de Miroku, siendo sincera le había dejado con una espina en su malvado y frágil corazón.

Pero como ella era alta lacra y burda e' malandra, se le había pasado al instante dejando únicamente las ganas de una pequeña y suculenta venganza.

Saco su teléfono del bolsillo y busco el número de la poderosa Sango. Se le acababa de ocurrir un desquite arrecho por lo que le dijo ese mmgvo.

Miroku se las iba a pagar en ese mismo instante, mañana les tocaría a los mocosos.

* * *

* _Riing_ *

Todos en el estudio voltearon extrañados, por lo general en vez de escuchar aquella alarma, escuchaban la estridente y potente voz de la directora, la alarma significaba fin del día, pero se les hacía extraño escucharla ya que siempre estaba apagada.

Los más jóvenes del fandom se acercaron a la directora, quien tenía la mirada gacha y un aura sombría.

–Eh… ¿Ely-san? –se aventuró a preguntar el joven hermano de Sango. – ¿Se encuentra bien?

La directora no respondió, solo levanto la mano en señal de que callará unos minutos, mientras su otra mano acariciaba su rostro en señal de estrés.

Rin se alzó en puntitas y susurro en el oído del muchacho castaño.

–¿Crees que este enojada porque aún no terminamos con su otro mini proyecto? –el chico se encogió de hombros, medio avergonzado y medio confundido.

– _Lo que pasa niños, es que un Guest piensa que ella es acosadora-chan_

–Narradora cállate. –murmuró la directora. Segundos después levanto la mirada hacia la pantalla. – ¡Yo no soy acosadora-chan! Esa loca está en la sección de comida, comiendo papas fritas.

– ¿Por qué papas fritas? –pregunto Shippo.

– ¡Y yo que voy a saber! ¡Le gustan las papas fritas y ya!

– _Cálmate y respira, no te alteres y no hagas que los lectores piensen que estas enojada con ellos._

– ¡Tú no hables que hoy tenemos dos evaluaciones y no estamos preparadas! –de igual forma respiró hondo y exhalo. –les confieso, ni yo sé quién es acosadora-chan, un día apareció en el estudio y ¡Pum! Se quedó, no soy yo y me lástima que me llamen loca, ya para eso están mis progenitores :c

Acosadora-chan volteo al escuchar cómo era nombrada, lamentablemente para el público, la directora, la narradora y los actores, acosadora-chan traía una máscara y un traje amarillo de esos para evitar la radiación.

– ¿Algún día sabremos quién eres?

Acosadora-chan se encogió de hombros y volvió a lo suyo _comer papas fritas_.

Ely miro su reloj y casi se va de espaldas.

– ¡Mierda, corre Angel, debemos hacer la comida, estudiar y preparamos para la evaluación! ¡Corre!

Y lo último que vieron los presentes y los lectores fue una estela de polvo…

* * *

¡Gracias por leer y por dejar sus rw! En serio tengo que hacer todo eso y en serio, yo tampoco sé quién es acosadora-chan (ಥ_ಥ) *se larga a llorar* ¡Nos leemos luego nenes!


	11. Capítulo 11

Número Desconocido

XXX: aved aved, mi bella luchona y empoderada woman ¿Cómo ta' la vaina? ¿Le peldonaste al mano suelta de tu jevo la agarrada de nalga que le dio a la Yura de tu ya saeh cual sección? :v y si no te acuerdas chula mía, por acá mero tengo un videíto de ese peo bien arrecho, es más me vas avisando cuando vuelve a pasar un beta así, porque me hago millonaria en YouTube XD

OnePunchGirl: ¿Otra vez tú? Creí que ya te habías aburrido de este juego estúpido, donde nos fastidias a todos.

XXX: Andamos de malhumor ¿Eh? 7u7 te mando el pack de los Bitiez pa' ve si te alegras mamuh.

OnePunchGirl: No me interesa lo que quieras mandarme, solo déjame en paz.

XXX: Ara, ara, yo sé con qué se te quita esa amargura que hace que te salgan arrugas :3 con un buen chiste y nomas te lo cuento, porque la imagen no me carga :'v

OnePunchGirl: No quiero ver tus chistes, ni leerlos tampoco.

XXX: Anuma :O …Igual te lo voy a contar wey XD sale vale, aquí va el chiste

XXX: Van dos venezolanos de visita a Rusia y uso de ellos le pregunta al otro:

-¿y cómo vamos a pedir la comida?

El otro le responde:

 **-Déjame eso a mí y tú verás cómo me entiendo con los rusos.**

Llama al mesero y le dice:

 **-Quieroski arrosky blancosky, consky frijolosky negrosky, insky bistesosky.**

Al poco rato, el mesero le trae arroz con frijoles negros y bistec tal y como lo había pedido, a lo que el otro venezolano comento:

-¡Oye, pero que fácil es esto, chico!

Entonces el mesero que los oye les dice:

 _-Tuvieronsky suertosky que yo soy venezolanosky, porque sinosky, iban a comer mierdosky, los dosky_ …

XXX: ¿Te gusto mi chiste todo padriuris? :3

 _Visto a las 11:25 p. m._

XXX: ¡No woman! ¡Shoto matte kudasaii! D': te tengo el beta mi reina, se trata de tu jevo el mano suelta wey e,e

 _Número Desconocido te ha enviado una foto_

XXX: ¡Yaii si se cargó la imagen! :'D... O sea, para mí también todo un puto impacto chamita, chama yo que tú le doy unos buenos guamazos pa' que sea serio

 _Visto a las 11:30 p. m._

…

Soltó una gran carcajada, sabía que la guerita estaría enfadada hasta que se diera cuenta del fotomontaje que había hecho. Era malvada pero tenía que desquitarse con Miroku de alguna manera.

Se dejó caer en el suelo sin importarle el duro golpe que se dio, amaba joderles la paciencia. Giro la mirada al reloj despertador de su cómoda y vio la hora, _11:37 p. m._ Se froto la frente en busca de inspiración, ya se había desquitado con el Miroku ese, pero ahora le tocaba pensar, que coño hacer para joderle la paciencia a los carajitos chulos esos.

−Si pudiera romper la cuarta pared como papi DeadPool, preguntaría que tipo de bromas le puedo hacer a los carajitos… A la verga, llevare una video cámara para grabar todo el suculento espectáculo de los celos de los hermanos Taisho por la menor de los tres, jujujuju pobre bebé Kohaku, tendrá muchas pesadillas… ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

− _¡Hija! ¿Te puedes callar? ¡Trato de hablar por teléfono!_

− ¡Chúpame el wuebo que no tengo! –Luego de decir esa barbaridad, la puerta de su habitación fue abierta estrepitosamente, anunciando la llegada de su endemoniada progenitora. − _¡No amah con la chancleta no, coñoooo!_

* * *

« ¡CORTEN SE QUEDA!»

Ely se levantó de su silla y se estiro totalmente relajada, para sorpresa y alivio de los actores, una mano flotante le paso un vaso de agua y volvió a desaparecer una vez hubo terminado de beber el líquido vital.

Suspirando, la directora exclamo: −Bueno gente, al fin me complace decirles que ¡En menos de 11/10 días entrare en un mini periodo vacacional! Lo cual me tiene muy feliz, y más sabiendo que las materias que corrían peligro de quedarme, están salvadas… Bueno aún falta una que me tiene traumada, pero espero poder tener una nota decente para que mis jefes y patrocinadores (Alguien debe pagar el internet :v) no me cierren el estudio.

Aplausos y gritos de aliento se escucharon en el set, la directora dio unas reverencias junto con la señal del amor y paz, con una gran sonrisa.

− _Entonces… ¿Podemos seguir con el proyecto de Tap, y Epa?−_ pregunto la narradora con cierto temor a ser regañada.

Ely suspiro.

−Solo te lo permito con _Epa_ , ya que le falta poco para ser concluido y publicado, ¡Pero con una condición!

Angel le miro con emoción, mientras el público no sabía si ya irse a comentar o seguir viendo esta loquera sin sentido.

−Termina los FanArts que le prometiste a las ficker's kagomexsiempre y xxXDark KissXxx.

− _¡Si lo hare! Pero… ¿No falta también el de Amgd12?_

−Cuando ella actualice su propio fic y me diga qué tipo de FanArt quiere, te doy autorización de hacerlo e.e

− _ **¡Rin y Kohaku vayan al estudio 18 debemos continuar Epa lo antes posible!**_ − Gritaron tanto directora como narradora, y con eso las luces del set se apagaron; nuevamente el público se pregunta:

¿Por qué sigo leyendo esto? :v

* * *

 _En el próximo capítulo de_ _Número Desconocido_ :

− _Sesshomaru ha sido el único en ver a Acosadora-chan, solo él puede saber quién es._

− _¡Kohaku y Rin están desaparecidos!_

− _Es ella, ella los tiene…_

− _**¿Quieres ver quién soy?**_

* * *

Hora de dar mis agradecimientos para quienes comentan (Y también para quienes no 7u7)

-Anónima misteriosa que nunca me falta tu comentario :'3

-Amgd12 ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Fred?! JAJAJAJA okno XD gracias por comentar woman… Aun espero tu actualización (Pacman emputado)

-aby2125 weeeey ya me preguntaba dónde te habías ido que no comentabas XD lol

-Karen ya se viene la diversión, no preguntes cuando, solo gózalo 7u7

-GESU me falta poco para terminar :'D gracias por preguntar y por comentar

¡Neta gracias! Me alegra saber que mi raro sentido del humor les divierte :3 ¡Ah! Si quieren ver la imagen que Acosadora-chan le mando a la bella Sango, en mi perfil al final, encontraran un link directo a mi nueva página «Angel Sangriento» y allí posteare la imagen 7u7 es muy graciosa… A mí me da gueva XD pero lo amerita por lo absurda y poco realista que se ve LOL

¡NOS VEMOOOSSS!


	12. Chapter 12

Número Desconocido

Caminaba distraída, pensando en qué demonios hacer para joderles la vida a esos locos, que amaba y a veces odiaba. La salida a la feria de los enanos ricolinos esos era nada más y nada menos que ese día, agradecía que hoy fuera viernes, pero al mismo tiempo lo detestaba, eso le dejaba poco tiempo para preparar sus cosas.

*Ring*

Exaltada, se dio cuenta que era la hora de volver a la última clase, cuyo significado era… Avalancha humana. Con los brazos hizo un escudo protector de su cuerpo, para evitar el golpe de todas esas chicas que apenas y repararon en su existencia. Tan absorta estaba en evitar el impacto, que termino chocando contra un pecho duro y masculino…

No cayo de boca al suelo, nomás porque tenía hartos reflejos gatunos; lo preocupante es que en el choque se llevó al fortachón de camino, pero eso no era lo peor, nah, de haber sido cualquier otro macho, ella normal, relajada y happy, que se lo lleve la pululunga para lo que le importaba… La cuestión erradicaba en que ese maldito fortachón era el Rambo de Hielo, coño de la madre.

Sesshomaru la miro con su acostumbrada frialdad, ella por otro lado tenía los ojos tan o más abiertos que el pinche perro endemoniado que había visto en YouTube la otra noche, el trabajo titánico que estaba haciendo para evitar abrir la bocota era arrecho, si decía pio, estaba jodida.

Él Rambo de hielo se levantó, frio o no, seguía siendo un caballero por lo que tendió su gloriosa y masculina mano hacia ella, que verga ¿Por qué nadie grababa ese momento épico y sin repetición alguna? Esta vaina estaba buena para algún fic de su shipp Sesshome… Pero a la verga, este era su momento, después cuadraba esta misma vaina para la Katniss versión china y el Rambo, para así si tenerlo en video. Tomo la mano del peliplata y por ese milisegundo, se sintió poderosa.

Una vez que ambos estuvieron de pie, cayó en cuenta que aún había muchas personas a su alrededor, mierda, tenía que irse. Dio un asentimiento al Rambo y se marchó tratando de parecer una persona normal, sensata y promedio que no aportaba nada negativo ni positivo a la sociedad; dio una rápida mirada hacia atrás, para darse cuenta con gran alivio que Rambo de hielo (Entiéndase Sesshomaru) ya se dirigía a su aula como si nada hubiera pasado.

−Uff, tranquilízate corazoncito hoy no necesitas sufrir un infarto, te necesito funcional para la jugarreta de hoy, verga.− Ella también siguió su camino hacia su aula.

…

XXX: Ola chihuahua :v

ZorritoCaperuzito: ¡Ay no tu no!

XXX: ¡Oh sí, yo sí! XD y dígame bebé ¿Le darás un jamoneo a tu mini waifu la Sōten? Por qué digo desde ya, en mi colección de jamoneos, ustedes tienen su puesto :v me iaman La Coleccionista Bv alv, si hace falta me les cuelo en el túnel del amorsh y les hecho porras en la feria :3

ZorritoCaperuzito: ¿¡Cómo te enteraste de eso!?

XXX: ¡Soy una hacker profesional bb! XD

ZorritoCaperuzito: …Viste el estado de Facebook ¿Verdad?

XXX: A parte de pila, eres listo csm :v

 _Visto a las 2:05 p. m._

XXX: Nadie me quiere, todos me odian, mejor me como un coreanito, le quito la ropita, lo pongo en mi camita ¡Umm! Que rico muchachito :v

 _Entregado a las 2:08 p. m._

…

Dio un bufido, ni en azulito la había dejado, desde el más grande hasta el más chiquito se pasaban de altas lacras. Froto distraídamente su mano izquierda en su nuca, justo en el lugar donde su santa madre le había entrado a chanclazos. En un bolso de tamaño considerable empezó a empacar lo que llevaría a la feria.

− _¡Amah no me esperes despierta…!_

− _¡Bueno pero te abrigas!_

…

Su respiración era constante, estaba nervioso, la señora Taisho le había dado su consentimiento para llevar de paseo a la menor de la casa, por lo que esperaba y oraba por no arruinarlo… O peor, que ese número desconocido los molestara, menos mal que le había bloqueado.

Dando un último exhalo, toco el timbre. Minutos después lo recibieron los padres de su cita, ambos lucían miradas cómplices, lo cual lo puso aún más nervioso de lo que estaba.

− ¡Oh! Con que tú eres el famoso Kohaku Taiyija, ¿No? –cuestiono el patriarca Taisho.

El castaño asintió un tanto tembloroso. Casi pierde el equilibrio cuando la pesada mano del adulto le dio un ligero, de advertencia, golpe en la espalda.

−No temas hijo, no muerdo y estoy un cien por ciento seguro que mi princesa tampoco… Solo te sugiero que te alejes de sus hermanos, de ellos si debes preocuparte un poco más que por mí y mi querida Izayoi, ¿O no cielo?

La hermosa mujer de negruzco cabello y de marino mirar, rio por las ocurrencias de su marido, solo intentaba poner más nervioso de lo que estaba al pobre muchacho.

−Ya InuNo, espantaras al pobre, confió en que tratara a nuestra pequeña como se debe y cumplirá todas las condiciones que estés dispuesto a darle ¿A que si querido?

− ¡Por supuesto! –exclamo con apuro el joven, estaba dispuesto a todo por Rin.

Antes de que alguien pudiera agregar algo al respecto, una tierna y tintineante voz se dejó escuchar, exclamando con gran alegría el nombre del muchacho. Kohaku estaba estupefacto, su pequeña cita estaba adorable con ese conjunto, una camisa de manga tres cuartos color crema con unos lazos verdes en las mangas, su falda era larga con volados de color naranja y calzaba unas zapatillas verde agua. Su cabellera la mantenía igual que siempre, suelta y con una pequeña cola de caballo a un lado. A ojos de Kohaku se veía maravillosamente linda.

Rin se sonrojo furiosamente al ver la mirada de adoración que le dedicaba el castaño, quien se veía bastante apuesto a sus, aun infantiles, ojos pardos. El joven muchacho llevaba una camisa de inmaculado blanco y encima una chaqueta negra de apariencia sencilla pero de material térmico por dentro (Hombre prevenido vale por dos), un jean azul oscuro y unos zapatos de cuero marrón. Ambos se miraban como si fueran las únicas personas en el mundo…

Ajeno a todos, una sombra los observaba con idolatría, encaramada desde la cima de un árbol cercano a la entrada de la casa Taisho y sacando una cámara de última generación, les tomo varias fotos, para luego proceder a grabar una vez que los menores se despidieron de los adultos.

−Aww se ven tan monos, los shipeo a lo pendejo wey. –murmuro mientras grababa y hacia un acercamiento a sus manos entrelazadas. –Eso paaaapi, dale con todo pecoso, dale con todo que capaz y obtenga mi sabrosongo y tiernoso jamoneo a lo primaria.

Cuando la cámara dejo de enfocarlos detalladamente, se lanzó del árbol cayendo en un arbusto con los brazos abiertos. Levanto la cabeza y escupió unas hojas que se le metieron a la boca. Se levantó con algo de torpeza y mientras sacaba de su cabello las ramitas y hojas, escucho unos pasos que la alarmaron, por lo cual volvió a saltar en el arbusto tratando de camuflarse como una ninja.

− ¿Quién está allí? –esa era la voz da nada más y nada menos que el InuBaka que más quería, no sabía qué hacer, pero entonces antes de que el peliplata menor pudiera asomarse en su arbusto, un gato negro salió de la nada maullando, lo cual hizo sobresaltar al muchacho. –Feh, solo era un tonto gato.

Viendo que el chico estaba distraído empezó a gatear al lado opuesto, debía alcanzar a los enanos esos para seguir grabando y tomar fotos ricolinas. Pero sin querer queriendo, piso una rama, lo cual alerto al peliplata más joven.

− ¡¿Quién está allí?!

− _¡Otro gato!… ¡Miauuu!_

La chica abrió los ojos como platos a la par que Inu por su rara torpeza, sin embargo, hizo una graciosa huida antes de que Inuyasha saliera de su sorpresa y la descubriera.

…

− _¡Anda vamos! Di que sí, no quiero ir solo y que me agarre esa loca._

−No Bankotsu, he decidido no volver a salir de mi habitación hasta que no descubramos quien es Acosadora-chan.

− _Pero mientras estés conmigo no pasara nada, vamos no seas mala._

Kagome suspiro, su amigo de trenza larga la había estado invitando a una salida en la feria, pero le preocupaba que Acosadora-chan se enterara, ya que esa loca parecía saberlo todo cuando se trataba de ellos.

−Te juro que si esa demente nos agarra, te atormentare en el más allá el resto de la eternidad.

− _¡Que genio! Pero vale la pena, pues arréglate que paso en 15 por ti… Ponte algo lindo ¿Quieres?_ − de fondo podía escuchar la risa del moreno, lo cual hizo poner en blanco los ojos a la azabache.

−Eres un tonto, pero bien esperare, que ni se te ocurra olvidarte de mí y dejarme plantada.

Con eso ambos colgaron; minutos después Kagome buscaba algo adecuado que ponerse cuando recibió un nuevo mensaje, casi temió que fuera Acosadora-chan, pero al no sonar la marcha imperial se obligó a calmarse.

Sin embargo, este número tampoco lo tenía registrado.

…

*XXX*: _Primera vez que te mando un mensaje, esta conversación no sucedió y tú no sabes quién soy yo, ni yo sé quién eres._

−Oye, ya tengo a quien me acose y es muy espelúznate, así que amigo o amiga, no pierdas tu tiempo :/

*XXX*: _No te preocupes, entiendo tu situación y la de tus amigos, mis amigos y yo también la pasamos, así que solo te diré algunas cosas para que puedas sobrevivir a sus locuras y juegos mentales, no prometo decirte quien es porque al sol de hoy aun no lo sabemos, solo te diré lo básico y un único dato importante que los ayudara o posiblemente los hunda aún más._

−Tienes mi atención, por favor procede.

*XXX*: _De acuerdo, primero e importante de recordar, aunque no les guste deben responderle a Acosadora-chan, síganle el juego hasta que ella misma se quede sin respuesta alguna que dar, segundo, no le tengan miedo ella lo sabría y la estarían dejando ganar._

*XXX*: _Tercero… Uno de ustedes ya la ha visto en persona…_

…

Del shock, Kagome dejó caer el teléfono ¿Qué uno de ellos…? ¿¡Qué!? Rápidamente recogió su aparato para ver el nuevo mensaje sin leer.

…

− ¿Quién? ¿Quién de nosotros la ha visto?

*XXX*: _Es Sesshomaru…_

*XXX*: _Sesshomaru ha sido el único en ver a Acosadora-chan, el detalle es que él pueda identificarla y parar con todo este juego que esa demente ha creado sin motivo alguno._

− ¿Sesshomaru? ¿Taisho Sesshomaru? ¿Y cómo podemos estar seguros, que sugieres?

…

Dejo el teléfono en la mesita, sus hombros temblaban ¿Sería posible que todo empezara a llegar a su fin?

El sonido del claxon del auto de Bankotsu se escuchó en el lugar, sobresaltándola, asomándose a la ventana vio como el moreno de larga trenza sacaba el brazo por la ventanilla haciéndole señas de que bajara.

Suspirando, oró en silencio para no atraer problemas esa noche.

…

Rin grito emocionada al ver el enorme dragón de felpa que el castaño había ganado para ella tal y como le prometió. Él joven por otro lado la miraba con un sutil sonrojo y una mirada de ternura.

Un flash, que ninguno pareció notar, los capto a ambos. Un enorme conejo rosa con cámara en mano se escondió tras un puesto de brochetas de pulpo, algunas personas que pasaban se le quedaron viendo raro pues, sus hombros peludamente rosados temblaban, dando a señalar que o lloraba o reía… Era mejor inclinarse por lo segundo.

Sacando un bolso medianamente grande, de quien sabe que agujero, deposito las fotos tomadas, para luego llevarlo a cuestas siguiendo a los pobres chiquillos ignorantes a su presencia.

Sin embargo, unos ojos oscuros captaron todo eso; sacando su teléfono decidió prestar su ayuda a ese chico del que sabía era la víctima preferida de aquella desquiciada.

…

− ¡Ah, vamos Sanguito! No seas malita. –suplico una masculina y algo empalagosa voz. Un fuerte resoplido de hastió se dejó escuchar de la fémina.

−Bien, pero te juro que si me pones una mano encima, yo te castro y sin anestesia, ¿Te quedo claro, pervertido? –el amenazante tono y la mirada sombría hicieron sudar frio al joven de coleta.

Miroku asintió mientras tragaba grueso por los nervios. –C-claro Sanguito, no te tocare ni un pelo… A menos que lo pidas, claro. –nervioso y todo, se las arregló para dar su mejor sonrisa de conquistador.

Sango rodo los ojos y se dejó arrastrar al túnel del amor, ya se estaba arrepintiendo.

…

*XXX* _¡Rin y Kohaku están desaparecidos!_

 _Visto a las 7: 30 p. m._

…

Ese mensaje, ese puto mensaje no era del mismo número que siempre le molestaba, era alguien más y por lo que más apreciaba esperaba que no fuera otra acosadora, sin embargo aquello dejó de importar pues su pequeña hermana estaba desaparecida y eso sin lugar a dudas era más que importante.

Llamando al inútil de su medio hermano ambos tomaron rumbo a la feria donde se suponía estarían con Shippo y Sōten.

Solo esperaba encontrarlos a ambos con bien… Más que todo a su hermana menor.

…

− ¿¡Quien mierda los tiene!? ¡Y no me evadas! – exclamo furiosa la azabache, el nuevo número desconocido le había llamado anunciando la desaparición del hermano menor de su mejor amiga y la hermana menor de sus vecinos.

− _Es ella, ella los tiene…_ − lo peor es que no podía reconocer la voz que le hablaba del otro lado, pues se notaba y escuchaba que estaba usando un modulador de voz. – _O mejor conocida como Acosadora-chan, los debe tener encerrados en la casa de los espejos… Y si te interesa saber, los otros dos niños que los acompañaban están trabados en la cima de la rueda de la fortuna._

Con eso última información dada, el irritante pitido que avisaba la finalización de la llamada se dejó escuchar. Los azulados ojos de Kagome se cristalizaron, dejando que Bankotsu la abrazara marco el número de Sango.

…

−Kohaku, tengo miedo. –la pequeña Taisho empezó a temblar por los nervios y es que, ese halo sombrío de la habitación y la innumerable cantidad de espejos reflejándolos deformemente empezaba a ponerle los pelos de punta.

−Tranquila, yo te cuido, solo debemos encontrar la salida… No te vayas a separar de mí, por favor. –pidió el joven castaño, sintiéndose terrible de haberla convencido de entrar al salón de los espejos, esperando tener la oportunidad de abrazarla.

De pronto una suave canción arrulladora se dejó escuchar, ocasionando el sobresalto en los menores y que la pequeña chica se abrazara con pavor al muchacho. Kohaku también tenía miedo, pero él debía permanecer fuerte por ella.

Los espejos se empañaron bajo sus atónitas miradas a la par que unas palabras se empezaban a dibujar en el cristal:

« _ **¿Quieres ver quién soy?**_ »

Rin grito con lágrimas en los ojos mientras Kohaku palidecía y apretaba más hacia si el menudo cuerpo de su cita. Nuevamente fueron ignorantes, pues fuera de la casa de los espejos, el mismo mensaje era recibido por los demás.

Sango y Miroku, quienes habían quedado atascados en el túnel del amor, veían con incredulidad como las luces de neón formaban aquella misma pregunta.

Shippo y Sōten vieron el mensaje en sus teléfonos, los cuales se habían reiniciado para luego mostrar de fondo la pregunta.

Kagome y Bankotsu fueron interceptados por aquel conejo, el cual les dejo un enorme sobre que contenía dicho mensaje tan confuso y perturbador.

Por otro lado, Kagura, Naraku, Kikyo, Koga, Ayame y Jakotsu, que se hallaban en una heladería cercana lo vieron por la televisión que tenía el establecimiento.

Sesshomaru e Inuyasha casi se estrellan contra otro auto cuando en el reproductor de audio se escuchó una voz distorsionada, haciendo esa maldita pregunta.

« _ **¿Quieres ver quién soy?**_ »

¿Podrían finalmente deshacerse de esa loca acosadora?

* * *

Un fuerte gruñido se escuchó en el set seguido de unos sollozos, todos los actores se encontraron con la rara escena de la narradora amordazaba y de rodillas viendo con pánico al público lector, mientras que la directora sostenía un bate de acero, que le había quitado a su hermano menor, detrás de la narradora… Lo apuntaba hacia la cabeza de Angel.

−Explícales. ¡Ya! –gruño Ely amenazadoramente, los personajes veían aterrorizados como acercaba, de manera alarmante, la punta del bate a la nuca de la pobre narradora.

−Y-yo… N-nosotras… P-pues ejejeje… ahh

El gruñido de la directora, la hizo chillar temerosa. − ¡No deje que Ely-san entrara al set de Número Desconocido por que la inscribí en unos retos!

− ¡¿Y?! –gruño Ely para que continuara.

− ¡Y la comprometí a realizar unos fanarts a unas fickers! ¡Perdón!

Queriendo darle algo de sentido de la responsabilidad, la directora tomo impulso y a punto estuvo de estrellar el bate contra la cabeza de la irresponsable narradora de no ser por la fuerte mano del amo bonito.

−Es suficiente. –la directora rodo los ojos, pero dejo que el lord del oeste se llevara el bate a un lugar donde no pudiera recuperarlo.

La directora carraspeo y volvió su atención al público que veía impactado esa agresión de su parte.

−Ejem, disculpen mi arranque de furia, pero verán que Angel ha sido más irresponsable de lo usual y me ha dejado en este lio, tengo suerte de haber cumplido ya con uno de los retos, solo me falta otro… Pero me faltan cuatro/cinco fanarts por realizar, por lo que no he podido entrar a este set en particular. –suspiro cansinamente. – del resto, pues anduve enferma, aunque los que me siguen en mi página oficial de Facebook ya lo sabían pues ya lo había mencionado y…

−Eh, Ely-san… Su señora madre requiere su presencia. –aviso Shippo con timidez, lo cual ocasiono un bufido de fastidio.

−Gracias Shippo, por favor diles a Kagome, Sesshomaru, Kohaku y Rin que me esperen al cerrar, debo hablarles de algo importante ¿Okey? Gracias, volviendo con ustedes mi querido público, les pido de favorcito que se pasen por mi One Shot «El color de la felicidad» y me dejen su review, eso sería lindo de su parte y disiparía un poco las ganas de matar a su narradora.

 _Ely-chan sabía que tarde o temprano perdonaría a su Angel narrador y le compraría chocolates…_

− ¡No, eso no pasara y estas castigada!

¡NOS VEMOS GENTEEE!

* * *

Gracias nuevamente por sus reviews, siempre me inspiran a seguir escribiendo y todo lo que mencione anteriormente… No es fake :'v

-Anonima misteriosa :D, uno: Sango si noto el Photoshop y perdono a Miroku XD por eso dejo que la llevara al túnel del amor y sip, Sessh lo sabe pero no lo sabe (?) ¿Cómo que no sabes lo que son las vacaciones? ¡Eso es demasiado sad wey! :'v te encenderé una velita para que se te concedan las vacaciones

-Amgd12 Wey tu y yo tenemos un peo serio XD no has actualizado, me enojareeee okeyno lol ¿Neta shippean a la Acosadora-chan con el amo bonito? Esto me ocasionara problemas con el grupo Sesshome JAJAJAJAJA X'D recuérdenme plox ¡Tu igual cuídate… Y actualiza!

-aby2125 JAJAJAJA TOTAL, yo siendo Sango de una le digo que me lo pase (El pack de los Bitiez), yo lo necesito alv :'v algún día un héroe sin capa lo conseguirá y lo tendré en mi poder y yes, cada vez falta menos para descubrir a esta intensa fangirl shippeadora XD yo tampoco quiero terminar como ella wey :'v

-Guest XD yo uso la chancla con mis hermanos, mis padres prefieren usar a Pedro Moreno que quita lo malo y pone lo bueno :'v frase de todos los días cuando era una cría salvaje (?)

-maki ¡Qué bueno que mi fic te sea divertido! A pesar de su trama sencilla trato de que la lectura sea amena y entretenida :3 si tú eres feliz, yo también soy feliz como lombriz comiendo perdiz… Pero odio los perdices :v

-Guest, en mi página de face siempre anuncio cuando estoy por actualizar, si gustan en mi perfil al final encontraran un link directo a mi página, allí tendrán información mía… Regularmente y cuando el internet colabore :/

Gracias también a las fantasmitas que no comentan pero que si leen, se les quiere chamitas chamas ;3

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo gentecita bonita! ¡Besos!


	13. Chapter 13

Número Desconocido

(Omake)

XXX: Epale menora ¿Q lo q? :v

Momoco: ¿Sientes deseos de morir? Al hablarme solo firmas tú sentencia de muerte.

XXX: Ea ea, mamagueva, que le quede claro el beta, acá la manda soy es yo, y si alguien se tiene que morir eres tú, alv

XXX: Queriendo amenazarme a mí, coño e' la madre ¿Tú no sabes quién soy yo? Tú lo que quieres es que yo te haga lo mismo que a José

Momoco: ¿Cuál José?

XXX: ¡EL QUE TE DEJO EL CULO ABIERTO Y SE FUE! YAYAYAJUUUU NO TE COMAS LA LUZ

Momoco: Acabas de terminar con mi paciencia, será mejor que tengas cuidado al salir de tu habitación esta noche.

XXX: :v mira chamita chama, de quien te debes cuidar es de la yo, o sea soy Acosadora-chan carajo

Momoco: ¿Acosadora-chan?

XXX: Si pendeja china ¿O te lo explico con cacahuates, cacahuates, si? *inserte pacman molesto*

 _Momoco te ha enviado una imagen_ (Para quienes ya vieron los captures de la conversación entre Momo y Acosadora-chan, sabrán que imagen le envió Momo y sino, pueden encontrarlo en mi página oficial, en mi perfil encontraran el link directo)

XXX: ¿Y que procede? ¿Te mando mi Pack o te trafico el del Rambo de Hielo? :v porque tengo muchos, hasta de la Katniss versión china… Y de ellos juntos también ewe

Momoco: ¿Es que no tienes miedo de lo que puedo hacerte?

XXX: Reina, soy la pro de la pinche elite, hago temblar hasta al hielo :v

XXX: 7u7 es más, tengamos un convenio, tú me ayudas y yo te ayudo

XXX: ¿Si cachas que te agarran pa' chiste? (Yo incluida :v) va, a mi si me tienen burda e' miedo, tú me sacas información que me falte y yo infundo el miedo que no provocas :v

XXX: ¿Sisa? Sisa, «Bajo el mismo beta»

Momoco: Aléjate de mí, eres peor que yo.

XXX: ¿Y ahora te das cuenta bb? :v alv, zafaste porque eres invitada sorpresa :3

Momoco: ¿Invitada sorpresa?

XXX: ¡A mi show de acoso y fangirleo intenso! «Número Desconocido» en cualquier momento te ganas un Oscar :v

 _Entregado a las 00:17_

XXX: Ains, ¿Jora tu tampoco me vas a responder? Nojoda, puro cuento contigo malandra al coño *Inserte pacman molesto llorando*

 _Entregado a las 00:22_

XXX: Esta canción va dedicada, pa' ti chamita chama, te voy a hablar es claro, mi corazón te ama :'v

* * *

«¡CORTEN YA PUEDEN LARGARSE!»

Ely se dejó caer en su asiento, cansada pero feliz; Angel se acercó cautelosamente y dejo una galleta _Toddy Chips_ en su regazo.

− ¿Por qué? –pregunto entrecerrando los ojos, esperando saber que le pediría ahora. –Más vale que sea bueno, porque ya hicimos este Omake para que dejaras de llorar luego de que el señor papá nos compró la pieza que nos faltaba (En mi página está el beta si no entienden :v).

Angel trago grueso, sabiendo que lo que le diría la haría correr del miedo.

−B-bueno, empecé tres nuevos One shots y ya le prometí a la señorita Raquel Taisho una portada para su nuevo proyecto ¡P-pero ya termine otro boceto para la señorita kagomexsiempre, solo falta digitalizarlo!

La directora oscureció su mirada, su aura se llenó de una energía sombría que hizo que los personajes se fueran alejando hasta salir del set, excepto Sesshomaru, él tenía un asunto pendiente con la directora.

−Angel…

− ¿E-eh?− pregunto en un tono tan bajo que apenas y se escuchó su pobre respuesta.

−… _Run…_ − sin necesidad de agregar más, la narradora desapareció en un dos por tres, Ely suspiro sentándose nuevamente y abriendo su dulce galleta de chocolate, la cual no iba a desperdiciar. –Ujum, ¿Sucede algo Sesshomaru?

−Sí, este Sesshomaru quería hablar sobre ese último retrato y el papel de este en su último proyecto +M.

La directora sonrió, esto sería muy divertido, pensó dando un mordisco a su galleta.

* * *

¡Hora de los agradecimientos y respuestas a posibles preguntas!

-Andy Taisho: Pues si wey no mames :v estuve un buen tiempo escribiendo el capítulo anterior que compensara mi ausencia de cuando estuve enferma :'v

-Aby2125: Eso se sabrá pronto 7u7r y no se preocupen, son aliados no enemigos :v Acosadora-chan tiene muchos enemigos a causa de su acoso sin fin, por lo que sí, tiene bastante experiencia en el ámbito del acoso XD tranquila, a mí me ha pasado :'v y da una pena cuando no te das cuenta, joder

-Guest: En un principio tenía pensado hacer de Acosadora-chan un personaje de la serie, but, empecé a planear tantas cosas que se salieron del canon de las personalidades de los personajes, que termine creando uno propio para moldearlo como se me diera mi gana, por lo que, respondiendo a tu duda existencial, sip, Acosadora-chan en un OC mega perverso creado por mi persona ¡Siempre que tengan dudas existenciales no teman en hacerlas! Las responderé con gusto :D… A Naraku ya le tocara su turno de ser acosado :v

-Amgd12: Matare a ese duende verde por meterte ideas que no son (?) ¿Quién no le ama? Los acosados no la aman wey, la odian JAJAJAJA lol, bueeeeno, aún no lo sabremos pero tienes razón en que será un(a) salvador(a), quien tiene su historia con Acosadora-chan :v esa woman tiene un historial muy largo de acoso XD ¡Mi meta en la vida es hacer mucho contenido KohaRin… Y terminar este fic! *Inserte corazón* Nomas te perdono por el regalo que me hiciste 7w7r

¿Sesshadora? Me van a matar en el grupo Sesshome, coño de la madre :'v ¡Uh! Sépanlo desde ya, a esta loca historia no le falta mucho para ser finalizada, no sé cuántos capítulos quedan por actualizar, pero no son muchos, los días de acoso están por llegar a su fin u.u

¡Un millón de gracias a quienes siempre comentan (Y a quienes no también 7u7)! Les quiero mucho TTuTT Ya saben, siempre que quieran saber cuándo actualizo y cuáles son mis nuevos proyectos, podrán informarse en mi página oficial de Facebook, en mi perfil encontraran el link directo ;3 los quiero, se cuidan y nos vemos en la continuación del capítulo anterior, ya que este fue un Omake debido a lo viral que se hizo el tema de Momo :v lol


	14. Chapter 14

Número Desconocido

Veía con burla, a través de las múltiples cámaras de espionaje, la cara de miedo de sus acosados favoritos. Encendió un cigarrillo, inhalo y exhalo el humo viendo cómo se volatizaba.

Tecleando unos códigos envió otro mensaje. Rio con malicia, amaba jugar con ellos, de pronto una alerta de mensaje le llego, tomando su teléfono leyó con curiosidad un número que creyó no volvería a ver.

…

AldeanoFavorito: Eres una maldita enferma.

XXX: JAJAJAJAJA ¡¿KHÉ?! XD wey, creí que ya tú y tus amijos lo sabían :v no mames, y yo suponiendo que eran más inteligentes que la verga… Pos ni modo mi mor ¿Qué procede? ¿Me extrañaste? Porque es raro cuando mis miserables me mandan mensajitos :v además creí que me tenías bloqueada LOL

XXX: Estas obsesionado conmigo 7u7 no te culpo, suelo causar ese efecto (?)

AldeanoFavorito: Deja tus malditos disparates, y ya deja a esos chicos, si sigues con este absurdo juego terminaras en un reclusorio mental.

XXX: Anuma ke mieyo tengo :v mira papuh, la cosa es esta, ya he recibido alrededor de diez citaciones para el juzgado en diez países diferentes ¿Y me vez que esté en un manicomio de máxima seguridad? Nope

AldeanoFavorito: Mierda si eres una puta criminal internacional.

XXX: Si quieres verlo de esa manera, yo no tengo pedo :3 vientos wey, vientos

XXX: So… Ya sé que eres tú el que le anda advirtiendo a la Katniss :v sugiero que dejes de hacerlo, luego de como los deje a ti y a tus causas, neta que es puro masoquismo meterse conmigo XD ou, he dejado marcas imborrables en ti *inserte corazón*

Entregado a las 10:00 p. m.

…

Rodo los ojos, le mandaba mensaje y luego no le respondía ¿Quién los entendía? Dejando la colilla del cigarrillo en el cenicero desenvolvió la envoltura de su chupeta de fresa, la llevo a su boca y siguió en lo suyo.

Echo un pequeño vistazo al traje de conejo que había dejado tirado varios minutos atrás. Ya era momento de salir por la acción de campo.

…

Kagome se sentó en una piedra cercana, veía con incredulidad el sobre, ¿Realmente ella les diría quién era? ¿Por qué? Bankotsu la veía con preocupación, se arrodillo frente a ella y coloco su mano en su cabeza, tratando de reconfortarla.

Pero entonces una fuerza superior lo empujó hacia delante, lo que ocasiono que sus labios chocaran con los femeninos pero antes de que pudieran reaccionar y separarse, un flash seguido de unos pasos apresurados de dejo escuchar.

Kagome se separó abruptamente del de larga trenza que lo veía con los ojos abiertos cual platos. Ambos se alejaron lo más posible del otro pero sin salir de su rango de visión.

–Ejem. –tosio Bankotsu. – De casualidad ¿Escuchaste que alguien se alejaba corriendo de aquí?

Kagome asintió, sus mejillas se sentían calientes. En ese momento el celular de Bankotsu sonó, advirtiendo la llegada de un nuevo mensaje de WhatsApp. Con algo de reticencia la azabache se acercó al moreno para ver el mensaje, pues ambos dedujeron que se trataría de Acosadora-chan.

…

XXX: ¡Girls hit your hallelujah! ¡AL FIN CONSEGUI MI JAMONEO BANKAG! Arrecha que soy :D Ya decía yo, únicamente tenía mi jamoneo Sesshome, joda Katniss, eres más difícil de agarrar que cerdito aceitoso (?) gracias rapunzel negro, tas en mi cora de melón :3 *inserte corazón*

-Eres de lo peor.

XXX: Oh que la song, beibi yo se que lo soy :v que verga con todos marcando lo obvio, yo los creía más listos, no joda me tienen es decepcionada, ni me imagino que les dira la Pure de cada uno :'v poeshitas esas mamitas que les dieron la vida.

XXX: No mamen se ven arrechamente sensuales, voa iorar, alv, jora solo me faltan los jamoneos KohaRin, Shipōten InuKag, NaraKyo, MirSan y AyaKog ¡Y alv mi colección estará llena de zukulencia ajuaaa fierros!

…

Bankotsu dejo el mensaje en visto y bloque el teléfono, suspirando pesadamente miro por el rabillo del ojo la figura temblorosa de su azabache amiga. Resignándose a tener otra foto comprometedora la abrazo a su pecho consolándola.

…

Recostado contra uno de los fríos espejos y sentado de piernas cruzadas, con Rin en su regazo, se encontraba Kohaku. Los dos menores aún seguían encerrados en la casa de los espejos, se abrazó más a Rin, tratando de mantenerla caliente, ya le había dado su chaqueta hacia minutos pero eso no disminuyo sus temblores.

Por lo que se sentó en el suelo y le dijo que se sentara en su regazo, envolviéndolos a ambos en la chaqueta, la abrazo a su pecho, para así darse calor mutuamente.

–Perdóname Rin, esto es mi culpa, si yo no hubiera insistido en traerte aquí, no estaríamos atrapados. –Apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Rin, tembló de impotencia al no poder sacarlos de allí.

Rin se volteó en el abrazo, quedando ambos frente a frente, posando sus manitas en las pecosas mejillas del muchacho, dijo con una sonrisa:

–No pasa nada, después de todo estoy contigo y sé que me cuidaras. –las mejillas de ambos se colorearon en rojo y sin incentivo alguno, ambos se acercaron al otro juntando sus labios en un casto pero tierno beso.

…

Chillo de emoción, era la primera de sus parejas que no se besaban por alguna treta suya. Tomo varias fotos, desde el momento en que se sentaron en el suelo, abrazados y metidos en la chaqueta del castaño, desde el momento en que Kohaku se apoyó en el hombro de Rin y cuando esta se volteó para luego tener el precioso beso, al cual le saco fotografías desde varios ángulos con las numerosas cámaras que tenía en el lugar.

Sonriendo victoriosa decidió mandarle mensaje a la carajita después, los dejaría disfrutar de ese bello momento. Tecleo en su teléfono y el lugar dejo de tener un ambiente frio y lúgubre, la niebla se disipo y las luces aclararon revelando la salida, sin embargo, los chiquillos seguían ensimismados en otro adorable jamoneo.

Suspiro encantada y se dirigió a la siguiente pareja.

…

Aun en el túnel del amor, se encontraba Sango tratando de ahogar a Miroku por aprovechar la situación y tocarla cuando se lo había prohibido terminantemente.

– ¡Sango p-por favor! –Suplicaba el de coleta con terror, se aguantaba de los bordes del bote, complicando la tarea de la castaña para hundir su cabeza en el agua, que a saber Kami cuando le hicieron mantenimiento y limpieza.

– ¡Te lo advertí maldito pervertido! –Y mientras se preparaba para darle una patada, las luces empezaron a parpadear, haciendo que la castaña de coleta alta dejara su tarea homicida. –Pero ¿Qué demonios…?

Una música romántica y sensual se dejó escuchar, las luces cambiaron a un tono rosa y morado. La ceja izquierda de Sango tembló en un tic nervioso, apretó el puño y con rabia grito:

–¡Escucha estúpida acosadora! ¡Se necesita más que un ambiente de telenovela barata para tratar de hacer que Miroku y…! –No pudo terminar su amenazante oración debido a que Miroku la tomo de la cintura y le había plantado un gran beso, callándola en el acto.

Varios flashes iluminaron el lugar. Minutos después Miroku fue arrojado al agua por una furibunda, y sonrojada al máximo, Sango.

…

*Ring* *Ring*

La mayoría dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio al saber que por ese día ya habían terminado.

Sin embargo, se encontraron con la peculiar escena de la narradora Angel vapuleada e inconsciente en el suelo, mientras la directora era fuertemente retenida por Sesshomaru, Kagome y Miroku revisaban a Angel tratando de asegurarse que estuviera viva.

– ¡Deja que le de lo que se merece, carajo! –los más pequeños veían atemorizados la oscura aura que rodeaba a la directora. – ¡Que me sueltes Sesshomaru! ¡O juro que en el próximo fic te hago mujer y que Kagome le salga pene y te la meta!

Kagome soltó un 'Eep' y Sesshomaru entrecerró los ojos tensando su agarre en la encolerizada chica. Kohaku tapaba los oídos de Rin con las mejillas al rojo vivo, Shippo y Sōten tapaban los suyos con los ojos abiertos a mas no poder.

Kikyo tomo un pan untado con chocolate y lo puso en la boca de la directora, callando así sus gritos y amenazas horribles.

Naraku se dirigió al público.

–Ely lamenta la manera en que volvemos al set, ejem. –tosió viendo de reojo como Kikyo le daba otro pan de chocolate a la directora, con Sesshomaru aun agarrándola. –como ya saben, ella estuvo en el reto de agosto: Un Drabble por día, por culpa de Angel y su falta de control, afortunadamente, Ely fue capaz de acabar los 31 Drabbles… Desgraciadamente le faltan siete/ocho que son parte de unos pedidos extras. –Naraku sudo frio, la mirada de la directora estaba fija en el cómo lanzas apunto de atravesar su cráneo. – Y bueno, también ha estado tratando de terminar los Fanarts que debe…

–Feh, lo que quiere decir este bastardo, es que Ely ha estado tan ocupada que no ha tenido tiempo de pasarse en este set y…

Una fuerte tos interrumpió lo que estaba por decir el hanyou. Todos dirigieron la mirada hacia la directora que pateo la mano de la sacerdotisa revivida y lograba deshacerse del agarre férreo del lord.

–Estoy más que enojada, estoy arrecha, no jodas, todo un mes escribiendo diariamente, así que es justificable que este de malas. –resoplo y se cruzó de brazos. –ahora, no sé cuándo me pase nuevamente por aquí, quiero descansar y tratar de acabar con esos pedidos extras antes de que mis clases empiecen otra vez y deba mantenerme alejada de la computadora… Ahora de favor, les pido que se pasen por mi colección de Drabbles «Universos infinitos» me gustaría contar con su opinión, ya que es muy valiosa para mí.

Tomando el ultimo pan de chocolate, se disculpó con Kikyo y salió del set, pasando por encima de la, aun inconsciente, narradora.

Muchas gracias para quienes me leen y comentan, les quiero *Inserte corazón* :3


	15. Chapter 15

Número Desconocido

Suspiro con cansancio, sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que la atraparan. Eso le hizo hacer una mueca de tristeza, ya no podría divertirse. Encogiéndose de hombros, empezó a pegar las fotos de los besos de sus shipps en su álbum estratégicamente forrado para que no pareciera un álbum.

Luego de pegar todas las fotos que tenía, se levantó de su asiento, hizo unos pequeños estiramientos para luego dirigir su atención a los controles de la computadora. Luego de haber tomado las fotos del beso entre Rin y Kohaku había tomado sus cosas y se había ido a su casa, o más bien al sótano, a ver el progreso de su intervención en la vida de sus acosados favoritos. Reflexiono bastante sobre lo que estaba haciendo, no se arrepentía, nah, estaba más que feliz de haberse inmiscuido y afectado sus vidas en tan poco tiempo.

En realidad, se sentía orgullosa de su hazaña… Pero, ya era hora de dejar sus juegos, debía ir por los besos restantes y acabar de una vez con su misión de vida… Con esa gente, nunca sabría a quienes otras personas, podría acosar por hobbie. Se encogió de hombros y desconecto las computadoras en las que mantenía seguimiento de las personas con las que ya había conseguido beso… En el caso de los chicos y los niños.

A Kagome no la dejaría salir de su perímetro, puesto que era el foco principal de su fanatismo. Solo le faltaba el beso entre ella y Naraku, Inuyasha, Koga… Pero debía descartar al último porque era novio de Ayame y ella no buscaba crear discordia de esa índole y menos sabiendo la amistad que había entre la pelirroja y su azabache favorita. Froto con cansancio el puente de su nariz.

–Debí quedarme con los besos Sesshome, BanKag, SanMir y KohaRin… Oh Dios ¿Por qué me diste la maldición de shippear la mayoría de lo que veo? –exclamo con las manos al cielo, esperando una respuesta que sabía que no llegaría. –Meh, a seguir con el trabajo duro.

* * *

Rin se abrazaba fuertemente a la espalda de Kohaku, luego de haber encontrado la salida, el castaño muy amablemente le ofreció llevarla en su espalda y comprarle algo de comer para luego llevarla a casa. A pesar del aterrador momento en la casa de los espejos, su cita había sido la mejor de toda la vida… Considerando que era su primera cita. Pero eso le daba igual, amo cada segundo que paso junto a su querido pecoso.

Kohaku estaba igual o más feliz, con algo de suerte podría pedirle otra cita a su niña antes de pedirle oficialmente ser su novia. Reafirmo su agarre sobre las piernas delgadas de la niña. Ambos estaban encerrados en su burbuja que no notaron el pequeño dron que los seguía ni el flash que emitía.

* * *

Miroku estornudo por quinta vez, hacía mucho frio y él estaba empapado luego de que su amada Sango lo tirara al agua del túnel del amor. La castaña caminaba delante de él con pasos fuertes mostrando su furia; trato de disculparse pero solo recibió una cachetada.

Iba a abrir la boca, hasta que vio la mano de Sango alzarse para detenerlo. –Sea lo que sea que vayas a decir, ahórratelo antes de que te tire al estanque otra vez. –bajo la mano y siguió caminando. Miroku inhalo nervioso, la amaba pero a veces le daba miedo.

* * *

Kagome y Bankotsu, luego de haber superado el shock y la incomodidad del beso accidental, habían ido a buscar a los niños, a medio camino vieron a Rin en la espalda de Kohaku, ambos compartían un helado, reían y se tomaban fotos. La azabache hubiera chillado de ternura de no ser porque ese tipo de escenas eran lo que atraían a Acosadora-chan. Suspiro resignada a no poder apreciar el dulce amor de esos dos querubines.

Bankotsu pareció notar su decaído ánimo, por lo que le paso el brazo por los hombros y la hizo caminar en dirección de los menores. Lo mejor era estar cerca de ellos antes de que esa loca volviera a hacer de las suyas.

– ¡Rin, Kohaku! –llamo la de celestes ojos, rompiendo la burbuja de amor de los chicos, quienes miraron a los mayores con la cara ardiendo en rojo por el bochorno. – ¿Están bien? Habíamos recibido un mensaje que decía que estaban desaparecidos.

Los chiquillos se miraron de reojo, si, habían estado encerrados ¿Pero desaparecidos? Eso sonaba a que alguien había exagerado los hechos que se presentaron y dieron inicio a su primer beso. Se encogieron de hombros pero decidieron quedarse cerca de los dos morenos para que ya no hubiera preocupación alguna por parte de la azabache.

–Voy a llamar a Sesshomaru y a Sango para decirles que están bien, ¿De acuerdo? –aviso el moreno de trenza larga, alejándose para llamar a sus amigos.

Kagome vio que Rin seguía sin bajarse de la espalda del hermano de su amiga, le causo gracia la reticencia de despegarse del chico. Era algo bueno que Kohaku fuera un chico que practicaba deportes, ya que no se veía para nada cansado. Eran tan lindos. Suspiro…

¿Algún día ella podría estar así con…? Fue sacada abruptamente de sus pensamientos por Bankotsu que portaba una pequeña sonrisa.

–Sango y Miroku ya viene para acá y Sesshomaru vendrá a recogernos, tuvieron un pequeño accidente pero ya están en camino. –Kagome asintió un poco más tranquila.

De pronto el teléfono del moreno sonó, sabían quién era, pero ¿Qué más quería? Sin embargo, esto no era un mensaje… Era una llamada, ella nunca llamaba ¿Por qué lo haría ahora?

Bankotsu no se dejó amedrentar y contesto antes de que se cortara la llamada. Activo el altavoz.

– _Si quieren deshacerse por completo de mí… Tendrán que hacer lo que yo les digo al pie de la letra y esta vez no tendrán ayuda alguna, aquel que trato de alertarlos ya ha sido correctamente reprendido por su imprudencia en este asunto que nada tiene que ver con él… Así que, todo queda en manos de ustedes… ¿Qué deciden? ¿Qué yo siga acosándolos o hacer mis sueños de fangirl real? Tienen hasta mañana para decidir._

La llamada fue cortada, los cuatro se veían con incredulidad, ¿Enfrentarían finalmente a la terrible Acosadora-chan? La llamada también había sido recibida por el resto del grupo, que tampoco sabían cómo abordar la situación… Ni siquiera Sesshomaru.

* * *

*Ring* *Ring*

La directora estaba sentada en un pequeño sofá de tres, con Angel a un lado y Acosadora-chan al otro, esta traía su acostumbrado traje anti radiación, las tres escuchaban la rara canción _The_ _crush_ _song_ de Twaimz, Anny la editora en jefe se la había mostrado a la directora por lo gracioso que era la letra y enseguida Angel salto ante la idea que se la había ocurrido, por lo que Ely, la directora, había estado escuchando la canción desde hace tres días seguidos.

Un fuerte carraspeo llamo la atención de las tres chicas, todos los personajes las veían como si estuvieran esperando algo. Pronto la directora salto de su asiento, ¿Ya habían acabado?

Presentándose frente al público lector, sonrió.

– ¿Qué? ¿Creían que no volvería a actualizar? Pff, nah, estaba muy ocupada con mis evaluaciones, salí bien en la mayoría lo que me tiene un tanto feliz… Y ¡AL FIN SALI DE VACACIONES! –grito emocionada, lo cual puso un poco nerviosa a Angel quien apretó el brazo de Acosadora-chan. Ely vio la acción y suspiro. –Cierto, casi lo olvido, si no han visitado mi página, muy mal hecho, mencione que tengo varias sorpresas y pues una de ellas es ¡EL QUE ADIVINE QUIEN ES ACOSADORA-CHAN TENDRA UN PREMIO! No solo la dedicación de un Os de su shipp (Nada de SesshRin o les parto su madre) sino también un fanart donde salga la ganadora junto a Acosadora-chan.

La mencionada intentaba hacer el paso de Swish Swish Bish, siendo observada por la narradora que tampoco lograba hacer el paso. Ely viro los ojos… Ella tampoco sabía hacer el pasito ese.

–Como sea, esta historia llegara mínimo a los veinte capítulos, por lo que el final se acerca y depende de ustedes descubrir la identidad de Acosadora-chan, ahora si me permiten, iré a abrir el set de Universos Infinitos para terminar los extras que me faltan.

¡Muchas gracias por la espera y respondiendo sus posibles preguntas!

Amgd12: No le agarren mucho cariño :v Acosadora-chan es el tipo de fangirl que lleva las cosas al extremo y cuando alguien es el foco principal de su adoración… Mejor que corra XD le tengo lastima a Miroku, el solo quiso aprovechar el ambiente pero le salió el tiro por la culata LOL ¡Yoojoo viva el Genderbender! 7u7

Anónima misteriosa: Simon, trate de hacer el cap anterior lo suficientemente largo para compensar mi ausencia, al igual que este, pronto me pondré al día con todo y tendrán más capítulos ;) ¡Kohaku y Rin son mi adoración y la de Acosadora-chan también! Tengo muchos planes futuros para ellos y si gustas, tengo un One shot dedicado exclusivamente para ellos llamado «El color de la felicidad» es mi tesorito de esos dos bebés *inserte corazón* Alv, las otras shipps tienen que cooperar o todos vivirán un tremendo calvario que fácilmente pueden ahorrarse :v es que son brutos, Aldeano Favorito ya no verá la luz de un nuevo día por metiche (?)

Guest: ¡Aww! Debió ser un primer beso súper adorable… No me pasa ni me pasara :D ¡Viva el BanKag!

Maki: Aquistoy, tratando de ponerme al día con todo lo que debo ahora que ya no soy esclava de la universidad :'v ahora soy esclava de mi casa *Se hace bolita*

Anónima-chan: ¡Jamás lo haría! Este fic es muy valioso para mí, solo que estuve muy ocupada para dedicarle el 100% de mi atención D': pero voy a tratar de traerles los demás cap's lo más pronto posible.

Gracias también a las fantasmitas 7u7 que no me dan amor con sus rw pero si con su presencia fantasmagórica. Jorasi ¡Nos vemos luego! Piensen bien quien podría ser Acosadora-chan, pronto publicare los detalles del concurso en mi página ;) de la misma pueden encontrar un link directo en mi perfil *Inserte corazón*


	16. Chapter 16

Número Desconocido

Termino de ambientar la gran habitación, la misma que sería testigo de su gran acto final, ya no más juegos, iría por el premio gordo de una vez por todas… Bueno, eso era culpa del grupo de pendejos que la estaban evitando como la peste, pero sabía que ya no podrían hacerlo después de que su aldeano favorito quedara fuera de juego… Indeterminadamente.

Rio por lo bajo echando un vistazo a la mesa con los instrumentos a utilizar. Suspiro, ahora solo faltaba que los invitados de honor llegaran a su fiesta sorpresa. Fue a cambiarse, aun no podía dejar que la vieran, todo a su debido tiempo.

…

Kagome, que estaba sentada en el suelo junto a Bankotsu, veía caminar a Sesshomaru de un lado a otro, Rin permanecía en el regazo de Kohaku, Inuyasha estaba recostado contra una de las paredes de la estancia, Kikyo, Sango y Ayame jugaban a las cartas en un rincón de la habitación, Jakotsu hacia garabatos en su libreta de dibujos, mientras Shippo, Miroku y Sōten veían un video de caídas graciosas en el teléfono del azabache pervertido. En general, todos estaban tratando de matar el tiempo.

A final de cuentas, todos decidieron confrontar a la Acosadora-chan, ya no más huir o evitarla, como decían por ahí, era hora de tomar al toro por los cuernos y acabar de una vez por todas, esa pesadilla. Kagome suspiro, tenía un raro presentimiento. Estaba por decir algo, hasta que las luces empezaron a parpadear y la melodía de Careless Whisper. Todos se pusieron rígidos, pues supusieron que Acosadora-chan estaba tratando de ambientar el lugar.

La única puerta del lugar se abrió de golpe, mostrando una silueta femenina, no podían vislumbrar su rostro, pues los reflectores lo impedían.

− ¡Muy buenas amijos! ¿Cómo se portan? ¿Han hecho cosas suculentas mientras me evitaban? – Pregunto sugestivamente la loca desconocida. Al ver que ninguno pensaba en responder, se encogió de hombros. –Qué público tan difícil. –rio como si estuviera en algún tipo de show en vivo, incluso se escucharon risas y aplausos gravados, haciendo que el grupo de amigos se tensaran.

Acosadora-chan presiono uno de los botones de su control, haciendo que las paredes desaparecieran en el suelo, mostrando varios escenarios fotográficos, algunos inocentes y otros no _tan_ inocentes que hacían que los vellos del cuerpo se erizaran de pavor y bochorno.

−Me alegro que hayan tomado el camino sencillo, porque ya me estaba quedando sin ideas para acosarlos, vaya que saben cómo evitarme… Que sad. –Fingió limpiarse las lágrimas mientras reía. –Bueno, esta es el asunto, mi espíritu de fangirl gorda fastidiosa implora ciertas imágenes de ustedes en poses que solo en mis sueños lograría que hagan… Asique su tarea será recrear mis sueños más mórbidos y suculentos. –Volvió a reír, pero esta vez su risa era maliciosa.

Miroku tosió levemente, para llamar la atención de Acosadora-chan. − ¿Si le recuerdo que hay menores de edad aquí?

La chica rio estrepitosamente y como tenía el micro cerca de su rostro, el sonido estridente resonó en todo el lugar, haciendo que la mayoría tapara sus oídos.

−Lo tengo resuelto mi querido amigo mano suelta, bien, supongo que quieren acabar con todo esto rápido y descubrir quien carajos soy yo, pues para eso tendrán que hacer todo lo que yo diga, D'accord?

Todos asintieron.

−Great! Okey, Sango y Miroku, acompáñenme por aquí, please. –La castaña se estremeció ante lo que le mandaría a hacer esa loca. Acosadora-chan llevaba una máscara ninja que cubría todo menos sus ojos granate. El arreglo que tenía el fondo de sesión fotográfico era de estilo romántico, como la sala de estar de un casanova cliché, había una chimenea, una alfombra de piel de oso, una botella de champan con sus respectivas copas y un tazón con fresas y crema. –Por allí está la ropa que usaran, háganlo rapidito mientras organizo a los demás, vuelvo en un tris.

Activo el micro para llamar la atención de los demás.

−Quiero que Kohaku y Rin me acompañen ahora y prevenidos Shippo y Sōten que luego vengo por ustedes. –Hizo un gesto de "volveré" y empezó a arrastra a los niños.

Sesshomaru e Inuyasha gruñeron, pensando en que cosas haría hacer a su hermanita.

Por otra parte Rin y Kohaku no podían con la vergüenza, Rin estaba un poco emocionada ya que por lo que había visto todos los escenarios eran de temas románticos, no podía esperar a ver qué les tocaría. Acosadora-chan, todavía con la máscara ninja, los guio a un espacio libre con un árbol de sakuras floreciendo y los pétalos del mismo flotando en el aire. En pocas palabras, un montaje tradicional y romántico.

−Como les dije a Sango y Miroku, por allí encontraran la ropa que quiero que usen, si me disculpan. –Dicho eso, volvió con el grupo y se llevó consigo a Shippo y Sōten como había prometido.

A ellos los dejo en un fondo con crayones, mini rayos y honguitos, en pocas palabras, un fondo _cute_. Les dio las mismas instrucciones y fue en busca de Inuyasha y Kikyo, a quienes les toco recrear la escena del titanic, tanto la parte de la pintura desnuda, como la escena donde Jack sostiene a Roses en la baranda del enorme barco. Los dejo en lo que se vestían y fue con Sango y Miroku que ya estaban listos. Sango llevaba un corto vestido rojo, una capa trasparente sobre sus hombros, descalza y con una gargantilla como único accesorio, Miroku llevaba un esmoquin, pero solo el pantalón de vestir, pues el saco lo llevaba colgado en su hombro izquierdo, la camisa blanca tenia los cuatro primeros botones desabrochados y la corbata estaba deshecha.

Aplaudió de golpe, haciendo que se sobresaltaran por la impresión. –Que guapos se ven, ahora requiero que tú, querida Sango, te recuestes en la piel de oso como si estuvieras encantada, Miroku toma una fresa con crema, colócate sobre sus caderas, piernas a ambos lados y sostén la fresa cerca de su boca… Bien, si, de esa manera. –El flash de las cámaras los cegó por un breve momento, tuvieron que parpadear unas cuantas veces ante de poder ver bien. –Uy pero que sensuales salieron, ¡Se queda! Sango bella y adorable mujer, por favor dirígete a la siguiente habitación, sírvete de comer, cámbiate y espera a que todos terminen para la sorpresa final.

Sango salió casi corriendo del lugar cerrando de golpe la puerta. –Qué carácter. –murmuro burlonamente la desconocida. –Miroku tu quédate ahí, comete las fresas si quieres. –Fue a ver si Kohaku y Rin estaban listos y en efecto lo estaban.

La fémina casi chillo, ambos llevaban kimonos tradicionales, el de Kohaku era azul oscuro, sobre sus hombros un haori azul celeste, medias blancas y las típica sandalias de madera, el kimono de Rin era naranja y un haori color crema, también traía medias y tabis. Muy adorables en conclusión.

–Ustedes son tan cutes, que casi no quiero hacerles nada perverso. –bufo antes de ponerlos en la posición adecuada. –Ambos colóquense al lado del otro, mírense de reojo como si no pudieran apartar las miradas ni por un segundo, ahora… Deben sonrojarse, vamos, piensen en su boda, la luna de miel y el montón de bendiciones que tendrán. –Eso los hizo enrojecer rápidamente para deleite de Acosadora-chan, encendió un ventilador que hizo volar suavemente los pétalos de sakuras alrededor de ambos niños. –Son una monada.

Los flashes iluminaron nuevamente el lugar. –Kyaa! Se ven perfectos, bueno mis niños, al igual que Sango, esperen en la otra habitación, pónganse sus ropitas y coman lo que quieran hasta que haya terminado.

Kohaku tomo la mano de Rin sacándola rápidamente del lugar. Acosadora-chan suspiro con ensoñación viéndolos alejarse. Se volvió hacia el escenario _Kawaii_ donde Shippo y Sōten aguardaban impacientes, querían acabar rápidamente para irse junto a sus amigos. Acosadora-chan vio su impaciencia y rio acercándose rápidamente.

–Vale, se me ponen de perfil, tomen sus manitos, quiero sonrisas amplias, sonrojos cutes… Vamos, imaginen que se dan de besitos en lo oscurito así bien bonitos como unos bebecitos. –Acosadora-chan hizo sonidos de besos haciendo que el pelirrojo y la morena se sonrojaran. – ¡Así mismo! Que bonitos salieron, tenía razón en escoger el fondo para ustedes. –Las ropas combinaban con el tema, pues Sōten llevaba un vestido amarillo con un cinturón rojo y zapatillas azules, Shippo un pantalón color caqui, una camisa azul y un chaleco a juego con el pantalón y sus zapatos eran marrones claros.

Antes de que la loca acosadora les dijera lo mismo que a los otros, los chiquillos salieron huyendo por el mismo lugar que Sango, su hermano y la menor de los Taisho. Acosadora-chan resoplo un poco indignada, pero lo supero cuando se dirigió a tomar las fotos de Inuyasha y Kikyo.

…

Llevaban como media hora en el lugar, sabía por los sonidos de exasperación del grupo que estaban hartos de estar allí, pero no era culpa de ella, era de ellos por no colaborar con la causa. Después de tomar las fotos de Inuyasha y Kikyo y mandarlos con Sango y los niños, continúo con Koga y Ayame, la temática de ellos fue el lobo feroz y caperucita roja, todo habría ido bien si el estúpido lobo feroz no hubiera puesto tantas quejas en ponerse la maldita cola y orejas. Pero luego de sacar una pistola eléctrica y amenazar con electrificar sus partes viriles, todo continúo en paz.

Con Jakotsu y Bankotsu hizo un montaje al estilo de la película "Comando especial" Más tarde mando a Jakotsu con los demás en la otra habitación. Con Kagura y Naraku quiso algo más gótico y de la época victoriana, que fuera medio espeluznante, así que les dio un efecto medio vampírico que la dejo más que satisfecha. Kagura se marchó y Naraku se quedó.

El verdadero trabajo llego con Sesshomaru y Kagome, a ellos les tomo varias fotos, desde temas de princesas, temas eróticos, de terror, fantasiosos, románticos empalagosos, melancólicos, feudales, futuristas, ficticios, escolares, bestiales… De todo tipo, incluso algunos que no podía mencionar. Kagome estaba tan roja como un tomatito maduro, lo cual parecía estimular la perversa imaginación de la Acosadora-chan. Sesshomaru por otro lado estaba tan fresco como una lechuga, aunque por dentro solo tenía ganas de estrangular a esa loca.

Un último flash ilumino el lugar, Sesshomaru se quitó la parte superior del traje de Faraón que esa acosadora le había lanzado, al verlo hacer aquello Kagome se levantó de las piernas de Sesshomaru, que seguía en lo que hacía alusión a un trono.

– ¡Aw, ustedes son unos modelos natos! Mis sueños de fangirl obsesiva están casi satisfechos, solo requiero una foto más y al fin los dejare libres, así que, todos ustedes, especímenes masculinos divinos calienta papos, reúnanse aquí y les explicare lo que quiero, Kagome por favor, ve, cámbiate y regresa para ponerte en posición.

Acosadora-chan empezó a reír perversamente, haciendo que los hombres presentes se tensaran. ¿Qué planeaba hacer?

…

*Ring* *Ring*

Muchos gritos de alivio se escucharon en el lugar, al fin habían terminado.

Sesshomaru traía de la ropa a la directora y a la narradora, quienes se veían estresadas, las soltó frente al público lector y se dirigió a la azabache aun sonrojada.

La directora se sacudió la ropa, enviándole una mirada de reproche al platinado que ahora llevaba en su hombro a la pobre Kagome a quien sabe dónde. La narradora se encogió ante el escrutinio de los lectores que esperaban una buena excusa por la tardanza.

–Ejem. –tosió nerviosa. –B-bueno q-que ¡Que les explique Ely! –Dicho eso, tomo de los hombros a la mencionada directora y la coloco enfrente de ella. La directora le gruño por su cobardía, pero tomo la palabra.

–Probablemente no tenga perdón de Dios, pero ya deberían saber (Si siguen mi página claro) que he estado esparramada con la tarea, la precaria situación de mi país y los problemas personales en casa, ya varias veces había dejado en claro que no abandonaría esta historia, además, estamos en el tramo final de todo… Y ¿Qué chuchas? ¿Cómo es posible que aun nadie sepa quién carajo es Acosadora-chan? Es muy obvio.

Todos voltearon a ver a la mencionada acosadora quien se había puesto su típico traje anti radiación para que nadie la viera, Acosadora-chan levanto la mano saludando.

–Vamos, tienen que adivinar, hay premios. –Canturreo la directora. –Y si no adivinan no actualizare (?) vale, les dejare más pistas, si no adivinan me doy por vencida… Acosadora-chan es muy querida por todos, fastidiosa también, sus ojos son granate y bastante recurrente si siguen mi trabajo.

–Eso es todo lo que podemos dar, el resto es más que fácil, ahora otra cosita, hace poco se subieron los OS (One shot's) llamados 'El kimono' y 'Diamantes' nos haría mucha ilusión que lo leyeran y dejaran su suculento rw, son el azúcar de nuestro café. –Anuncio rápidamente la narradora, aun detrás de la directora. –Bueno creo que eso es todo, nos despedimos.

–Sep, cuídense no se vuelvan locas, no sean como Acosadora-chan, ella no es un buen ejemplo a seguir. –Luego de decir eso, un trozo de pan golpeo su cabeza, la mencionada la había escuchado. –Ya saben, dejen sus rw, sigan la página 'Bloody Angel' para que estén al tanto de todo mi trabajo, memes y edits suculentos.

¡NOS VEMOS MI GENTE!

Respondiendo a cierta y frecuente pregunta… No, no voy a abandonar este fic, quiza me vuelva a tardar, pero ultimadamente no me he sentido bien, además de la situación de mi país no esta nada bien, y también por que las cosas en la universidad se estan poniendo pesadas :c lo siento mucho por hecerlas esperar.

Ojalá hayan disfrutado el capítulo *inserte corazón* ¡Nos vemos amores!


End file.
